Inside Out
by J.D. Castle
Summary: Well, I started this bit post CountDown, but really it spoils Lucky Stiff. It's my first Castle fanfic. What got me thinking about it was Beckett. Beckett seems quite good at playing a bad girl...a series of loosely connected one-shots... Definitely M.
1. Chapter 1

She glances at the empty chair across from her. He'd just left to make her favorite coffee, because he said from look in her eyes he could tell it was "a two cup kind of morning." Kate loves knowing he watches her - even when he is truly annoying - which isn't as often as he thinks, at least not anymore.

A quick, knowing grin lights up her face as she remembers that night undercover: his eyes on her ass at the club, how she couldn't resist teasing him with a bit more sway in her hips, knowing he'd be frozen and staring when she turned around. No, sometimes she doesn't mind his presence at all.

Once, she had mentioned to him that she'd had a wild phase, but hadn't gone into detail because Castle would have locked Alexis in her room and thrown away the key. The depth of her "wild" phase was nothing like wanting to become a cheerleader. Truth is, before her mother was murdered, Katherine Beckett was known as a girl who liked to party and play, and while illicit drugs never entered her system, illicit sex had been a staple. Her rules then were simple: if he's single he's free to mingle. Not that a taken guy never caught her eye, but a man flirting with her while his date was in the ladies room had always made her nauseous.

She hadn't been thinking of love and romance then, and there is still that part of her inside, the part that knew she was hot and that sex was power. She'd thought that part of her had been dead and buried with her mom - until Castle walked into her life.

"You have no idea" she'd whispered to him, using a voice that has made guys beg for more, a voice she hadn't used in a long, long, time.

Maybe it was the modeling. It hadn't been a plan of hers, but when it was suggested to her, she thought the extra cash would be nice. It would be nice to have her own money and not depend on her parents. She'd always had that independent streak. While modeling made many women extra body conscious, something about the impersonalness of it - being stripped naked in front of groups of people, being measured, taped, dressed, and then thrown out on a runway to entice and enchant buyers - made her more aware of her body as just an object, one that could be manipulated to create various feelings and emotions - regardless of what she really felt.

There was a rush with that. Modeling had taught her to accept her sensuality.

After her mom was killed, a few months after withdrawing into the darkness, she'd gotten more reckless. She watched her dad drink to numb the pain and was furious with him. Mom had been so alive, full of life and fun. She started going out at night, seeing how far she could get a guy to go without taking her home. Up against a wall, hands groping, daring the guy to make her come, taunting him that he couldn't hold out as she stroked him off. She'd been taking her life in her hands, telling herself she was trying to feel alive...

Only when it came to her to become a cop had the voracious need to fill the emptiness subsided. She'd become calmer, a woman of cool control. She is now more of the woman her mom would have expected. Sure, she wasn't an English professor, finishing up a Ph'd specializing in Russian prose, but her career was respectable, honorable, and she was one of the best in her field. Now, her sense of power in the world comes from figuring out who the killer is, bringing the perp down, bringing them in, and breaking them to tell the truth. She has no need or desire to manipulate men in her sex life. She wants more than just sex. She wants the kind of love she'd seen with her parents. She wants, "one and done." She just never thought that her "one and done" would make her feel so...wild.

Long before the aroma of her favorite coffee reaches her, she feels his eyes stroke her hair and caress her back. It is tempting to lift her hair off her neck, just for a moment, just to feel the heat of his imagination as he pictures his lips against her nape. The thought makes her smile with amusement and affection. His feelings about her are so transparent, and yet he is careful to try and not cross the line into something she isn't ready for.

Isn't ready for? When had that become her thoughts about him? For that matter, when had she started considering that Castle might be her, "one and done"?

"Here you go, Beckett, my insurance against being shot today."

Kate smiles slyly as she takes the offered drink, letting her eyebrows raise as she sips. Damn, it's so good! She darts her tongue out to lick a bit of foam off her lip and watches his bright blue eyes darken. For a moment she lets her hazel eyes hold his, lets herself enjoy the heat building between them. Then she looks down and away.

"Shot, yes, but don't think your ears are safe."

Castle smirks as his eyebrows raise, "I like to think none of my person is safe around you, detective."

Internally, Kate rolls her eyes, but she lets her gaze briefly rake over his body.

"You're right Castle."

She stands up so she's in his space, her chest nearly brushing his, and whispers:

"I'll take you anytime I want."

Castle's eyes narrow and his jaw drops. Kate laughs, and walks away from him.

"God, you're easy."

"Only for you, Kate."

Kate. She was glad he couldn't see her face. There had been no tease in his voice, and more that not wanting to see the sincerity of his countenance, she couldn't afford to have him see the blush his words brought to her cheeks, nor the softness in her eyes as her heart glowed. Sighing to herself, she wonders how much longer she can pretend what's going on is just a fun flirtation. When she's going to have to admit to him what he's doing to her heart.


	2. Pink

OMG! I don't think I've even had so many follows, favs, and reviews this quickly! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This one is more about Kate learning to blend her past and present

Pink

She _never_ wears pink, yet here she was in deep dusty rose, satin and lace. Richard Castle, gorgeous in his black tuxedo, is staring at her slack jawed. The satin clings to her every curve, the lace inset rising like a "v" from the bottom of her torso to the under-sides of her breasts. It is one of sexiest items of lingerie she's ever worn. Biting her lip for a moment, she smiles gently.

"It's ok, Rick. You can touch me.

She watches the sea blue of eyes turn to Deep Ocean, his gaze traitorously dropping from her eyes, to her lips, to her satin and lace covered breasts. Yet, he doesn't move, so she steps towards him. One hand reaching out for his while the other reaches up to caress the solid curve of his shoulder.

"I need you to touch me."

She steps in closer and runs her fingertips down his arm, feels the trembling in his body; steps in again so that the heat from their bodies intermingle, careful not to brush against the tenting in the pants. Not yet. She takes his hand and guides it to her waist, whispers in his ear with earnest desire.

"Please, Rick. I need you to."

"Kate."

His voice is rough and heavy as he finally moves. Stepping into her so she can feel just how hard he is, one hand sweeps down to cup her ass while the other pulls out of her hand to slide into her hair. His mouth covers hers and lips burn as his tongue slips inside. She shoves her hips in closer to grind against his erection, and can't help the moan in her throat. Her hand pulls at the waistband of his tux and the next thing she knows he's in boxers and she can touch him. He's huge, and her fingers can't quite reach all the way around, but it doesn't seem to curtail his pleasure. His hips thrust forward hard and he groans harshly against her ear.

"Kate."

The moist breath of his voice against her ear almost makes her come. He seems to sense her pleasure, because the next sensation is his tongue tracing the delicate shell. She cries out sharply.

"Uhmm, Castle!

She needs him inside her, naked, skin to skin. Needs this pink satin to be gone, and - GOD! They're in bed and he's stripped her down. She's panting, begging him to enter her - even though she never begs. She makes men beg, but Rick isn't 'men' and he needs to know how much she adores and desires him, how much she loves him.

He slides inside and the world is suddenly pink rose petals everywhere. Moaning aloud, she fleetingly wonders how he manages to arrange such things.

"Kate!"

He pulls out and thrusts inside again roughly, again and again. Rose petals aside, he moves the way she needs him to, like he can't get enough, like fucking her is as necessary as breathing.

"Ohhhhh..." She's close. She's so fucking close.

"KATE!"

He's rocking her body harder now, unthinkingly she angles her hips just a bit differently and when he slams back into her he hits every spot that needs it just so, Her body arches, and stiffens as the tremors take her over. A husky wail pours from her lips as her orgasm goes on and on. The spurts of Rick releasing inside her only extend her pleasure further. As she finally starts to come down she can't help but moan his name.

She blinks open her eyes to meet his baby blues. She smiles dreamily, "God, I love you, Castle."

"The feelings are mutual, Kate"

He reaches down and brushes damp tendrils of hair back from her face.

"Don't shoot me for it."

She smiles, reaching up to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Why would I..."

The buttons on his shirt. Reality hits her hard as she realizes he is fully dressed - as is she. The break couch is warm against her back.

She's been asleep in the break room...dreaming of making love to Richard Castle...and he'd been watching. For how long, she didn't know. Long enough. Her body is still buzzing and she knows her body experienced the orgasm she'd had in her sleep. If the bulge in his pants was any indication, he'd definitely seen that.

"I'm not the one who looks loaded and ready, Castle."

Castle chuckles, then groans as the laughter's vibrations create some painful friction.

"I'll save you the trouble of wondering; I am _very_ happy to see you."

The words are teasing, but the tone isn't. His meaning isn't lost on her. He wants her to feel okay that he saw her climax, okay with him knowing that she wants him. Letting her know she's not alone in her feelings.

The mortification is lifting a bit. After all, she's been looking for a way to let him know how she feels about him...

"Pink's the color of love, isn't it?"

"Huh? ...Yeah."

Kate's eyes sparkle from brown to green as she smirks at Rick's obvious confusion at her question.

She sits up on the couch, swinging her legs over to plant them solidly on the floor. She turns to face Rick, and the sense of teasing leaves her for a moment.

"Only you could make me dream in pink, Castle."

Quickly, she brushes a kiss across his lips before bouncing off the couch and out the door.


	3. Dead Double Trouble

Dead Double Trouble

He'd gone completely still as soon as Lanie turned over the body. Castle going still was impossible not to notice. She, of course, had years of cop training and so her own reaction was hidden. Almost. She'd grabbed his forearm, as if to keep him from moving. Only Castle wasn't - and still isn't - moving.

"Kate."

His whisper is hoarse. Beckett swallows, her own throat dry. She knows better than to look at him. Seeing his shock will trigger her own into visibility.

The girl was maybe nineteen. Large hazel eyes, lifeless, stare ahead in a permanent state of surprise. Her thick brown hair drapes past her shoulders, brushing the curves of her breasts - and the massive blood-stain that discolors the purple blazed "NYU" written across her white vee-neck tee-shirt. Jean-clad legs, long and lean, end in three inch heeled sandals and red painted toes.

She's Kate at nineteen.

The memories flash quickly for Kate. It would have been easy - at nineteen - for her to have ended up dead in Central Park. Easy, with her late night hours and risky ways. True, she'd never brought strangers home, but she'd gone with near strangers: a date or two, and a heavy petting session would be enough to convince her the guy was, "alright."

"Beckett."

Lanie voice brought her back to the present. She avoided Lanie's eyes, not wanting to deal with her knowing concern.

"How old?"

"I'd say no older than twenty."

"Any sign of sexual assault'

"Preliminary examination appears to be...no."

"No?"

Beckett looks sharply at Lanie. They'd already ruled out robbery. The girl's backpack had contained her laptop and a wallet with forty bucks and two credit cards.

Lanie's voice is oddly quiet.

"No. There is no sign of sexual contact. Ever.

It was Ryan who caught it first.

"She's a virgin?"

The words sink in to all of them, and rightly or not, the wrongness of the girl's death increases for Beckett. This was a girl who was playing by the rules, this was a girl who - "

"So this is possibly a hate crime."

All eyes shifted to the giant goof-ball writer.

'What?"

Beckett's voice is flat, almost neutral in her question. Only the flash in her eyes give away her annoyance at having to deal with his antics.

Only Castle...

"How you figure that, Castle?"

Esposito's sincere follow-up question surprises her - as does Castle's straightforward answer.

"She's 20, not dressed like any conservative religious sect, gorgeous,no sexual assault, no previous sexual activity."

Esposito's eyes light up with understanding. Ryan is still puzzled.

"And? I don't -"

Kate rolls her eyes.

" - He's trying to say she could be a lesbian, Ryan."

She sighs. Only Castle would go there so quickly. Still...

"...and he may have a point."

"Or maybe she's just a good Catholic girl. Come on, Castle, you have a -"

"Don't -"

"Shut up, Ryan."

The simultaneous reaction startles Castle & Beckett into looking at each other. For a moment, his gratitude and amusement hold back the darkness...but only for a moment. Kate watches his eyes flash: anger, sadness, fear. She wants shoot Ryan for even bringing the idea of Alexis to the scene. Alexis is an extraordinary young woman.

When Kate first met her she'd been a wise 14 year old, and Kate wondered what vices the girl had hidden. Over time she'd seen them, though not what she'd expected. Kate herself had hated rules at Alexis' age. Alexis saw them for what they were: things to keep her safe. Perhaps, because of her parents, and her grandmother's, outside antics she'd learned playing by the rules was the better way to go. It could also be because she had a dad who played laser tag and watched movies with her at two am. Castle held so few conventions that maybe it made it easier for Alexis to follow the ones he did. At any rate, Kate saw how hard Alexis was on herself for any slight infraction she might make. It seemed ironic that with Castle as a dad Alexis feared making mistakes. It's not like Castle lacked in understanding. It was one of the first things she'd noticed about him, the first thing that started erasing the playboy image tattooed in her mind by the media.

The moment flashes quickly, but it is definitely a moment because when her awareness of the present comes back she has to break her gaze from Castle's. She glances around in time to see Ryan looking at the floor as Esposito smacks him in the back of the head. She catches Lanie looking at her and Castle with her hidden, "when are you two gonna sleep together" smirk.

It's Castle that breaks the silence. He comes back from where ever he'd gone in his mind, and with a sad smile looks down at the girl's body.

"She's some-one's daughter. The rest - 'good girl - bad girl' monikers - they don't raise or lower the bar on deserving to be killed. Nothing does."

Beckett is lost in his eyes again. Every day. Every day he says or does something that just floors her, that reminds her that there is so much more than her sugar-rush kid sidekick. Everyday, the soul of Rick Castle, the man, shines forth to dazzle her and she, like Lanie, wonders why she hasn't already given in completely.

" Castle, we _will_ find who killed her."

Quickly, before her entire cop persona dissolves, she looks away and steps towards Esposito,a plan of action already forming in her mind.

"I know you will."

Kate smiles at his reply, but doesn't turn around.

"What, my partner's bailing on me?"

Castle quickly shuffles over, "No, never. I just meant -"

" - I know what you meant. But we're a team, Castle. "

She lets her eyes sweep over him, then over Esposito and Ryan.

"Right?"

Ryan and Esposito look at each other and look back at Beckett with similar grins, "Yes, boss."

Beckett rolls her eyes, "Fine, go canvas the area. See if anyone was around the last couple of hours who might have seen anything."

"You got it."

"Lanie?"

"Gonna run a tox screen back at the lab."

Lanie zips the body body shut, stands and leaves with the EMT guys.

Beckett watches them all go before looking back at Castle, this time holding her gaze firmly on him.

"That was a good call about a possible hate crime. It hadn't even crossed my mind."

"It would have. You're the best."

Beckett sighs. He isn't making this easy for her, but she wants him to get it. He needs to know that she knows the truth - and that she's okay with it.

"Maybe I am, Castle, but...I'm still better with you. _We_ solve cases. Okay?"

A tiny smile appears on Castle's lips and she can feel a blush rising on her checks as his eyes seem to caress her face.

"Okay."

"Always?" The word slips out unintentionally. Rick's eyes widen and then soften. She could drown in the blue of his eyes and not care...

"Always, Beckett. For as long as you'll have me."

She nods and smiles, "Always it is, then."

"Hey Beckett, I think we -"

Ryan stops short as he catches the look on Beckett and Castle's faces.

"Ummm."

She grins at his confusion and wonders if that office pool about her and Castle is still active. Maybe it's time that someone finally win the damn thing...She lets her eyes go back to Castle's, just for a moment, and smiles that tiny smile that puts the the Mona Lisa to shame. Then, quick as a light switch flick, Detective Beckett is back.

"Whatcha got, Ryan?"

C&B&C&B&C&B

Well, hmmm. I didn't think there was going to be a case running through these one-shots, but it looks like there might be. Also, Castle has started clammering to be heard, so he may get a chance...

;)

Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! It's nice to know people are actually reading this. :D


	4. To Think, Perchance to Shop

If you're reading this as a one-shot, the only thing you need to know is that Castle witnessed Beckett having a very sexual dream and she told him her dream had been "in pink."

To Think, Perchance to Shop

He can't stop thinking about pink. Beckett Pink. While the case had been active he hadn't thought about her dream; the case nuances had been too emotionally draining. Images of Beckett being dead via her physical doppelganger had haunted him for days. Seeing Beckett had been even worse for the victim's parents. The mother had started to reach out to touch Kate's face before falling into a sobbing heap. Then the boys, via the victim's laptop, discovered the victim actually _had_ been a closeted lesbian - complete with a psychotic jealous ex-boyfriend. So far, a pretty good story. However, the ending killed it. The parents hadn't known the boyfriend was an "ex." They had sent their daughter to therapy for her to "let go of that phase" and _knew_ "she'd gotten over it." They thought their daughter's ex was "perfect" and had shielded him rather than face the truth of their daughter's sexuality. As he recalls that interview he still feels bubbles of rage. Protecting their daughter's MURDERER, rather than accept their daughter had been involved with another woman. As if whom their child chose to sleep with should MATTER!

That night Alexis had gotten one of his out-of-nowhere lectures. Something about no matter what she did - sex with women, men, even both - he would always love and accept her. He can't remember exactly now, but that was the gist of it. Of course, Alexis had turned beet red and swore her and Ashley had yet to go past second base, which was more information than he'd wanted to know. Second base, that boy's hands on - nope. He did not need to know that.

In the end, Beckett had gotten the ex to crack. So, now it's all paperwork. Nothing to do but sit and watch her, and as he watches her all he can think of is the flush that had been on her cheeks, the way her hips had been moving, and way she'd moaned his name...

"Castle!"

"Huh, what? What'd I do?"

"You're staring again."

"Was I? "

"YES."

He tries to look innocent, but as usual Beckett sees through him. However, instead of yelling at him, she sighs and peruses the mass of papers on her desk. Sure, everything is computerized, but it's also printed out in triplicate. He figures there's least a couple more hours of work. She glances at him, and then back at her desk.

"I know that look, Detective. That's your "How can I get rid of Castle, look."

He watches her try and hide her smile. She thinks he never catches her and he lets her think that - because it's adorable every time.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Beckett, you know I would do anything, anytime, any place you -"

Beckett rolls her eyes. "The grown-up, Castle. I need to speak to the grown-up."

He straightens up a bit in his chair.

"Mr. Richard Castle, at your service, Detective."

There's that hidden smile again, along with the mirth sparkling in her eyes. She puts on her mock serious face - the one where she knows that he knows she's actually amused by him."

"I need paper-weights."

"What?"

"Paper-weights. You know, small, unobtrusive heavy objects that sit on your desk and can be used to keep papers from getting mixed up or blowing away? Paper-weights.

"You want me to go out and buy toys for your desk? I'm having a better influence than I - "

"NOT toys, Castle. They should not look like toys."

Okay, not mock anymore. It's now her, "enough already before I shoot you" face.

"You're serious about this?"

She bites her lip again before nodding.

"It's something I never think about when I'm out, but when I'm doing paperwork like this I always wish I had a couple."

Castle is already on his feet. Beckett never asks him for anything, so even if it is just to get him out of her hair, the fact that it's actually something she wants elates him.

"One group of heavy but attractive paper-weights coming up! How much time do I have?"

She's smiling openly now, "A couple of hours."

He waggles his finger at her when she starts taking out her wallet.

"Uh, uh, uh, my shopping trip, my treat."

"Castle!"

He laughs, "Nope, I'm buying. Besides, if I break something, then I won't have to feel as guilty."

He grins at the startled look on her face. He loves when she realizes she's following his crazed thinking- even when she hates his point.

"Stay out of Tiffany's."

Laughing, he practically skips to the elevator. He wants to tell everyone he sees that Beckett is letting him buy her a gift, but he doesn't want her get mad and change her mind.

Tiffany's. Bah-Humbug. Highly over-rated. On the sidewalk he quickly hails a cab. Cool desk toys are only gonna be found in one part of town -

"Going to West 4th Street and sixth."

- Greenwich Village.

C&B&C&B&C&B

He'd by-passed The Pleasure Chest, quite sure that sculptured male anatomy was not what she had in mind. Likewise, the store with the Foosball display was not given it's usual share of attention. Instead,a cluster of sparkly amethyst in a window catches his eye. A small white sign proclaimed the establishment to be: "Stick, Stone & Bone." Although the entire display seems a bit too nature-girl "woo-wooish" for a woman who doesn't believe in fate, the small cluster of stones amidst various pendants and charms intrigues him.

The sales woman is busy explaining the history of a dream-catcher to a customer and acknowledges him with a nod. He nods in return, briefly noting her appearance: She's under 30, about 5 feet tall, thin with thick blond hair that's pulled back in a long braided ponytail, and huge brown eyes like Frodo. Yeah, he's gotten better in his off-the-cuff observations - just like a real police-officer. The thought amuses him, and he files it away to tell Beckett later.

Still, Kate Beckett is the reason he's in the store at all, so he re-focuses on his task. As he wanders through he eyes the various stone carvings and statues for size and weight. He picks up a shiny black sphinx - maybe a half size larger than his fist. It's definitely heavy, and it not too big. A sphinx...mysterious, wise...

"It's a beautiful piece, isn't it?"

The sales-woman's voice is clear and low from behind the counter,her tone almost reverent.

"Yeah."

He lets his thumb caress the smooth arch of the lion's back. The cool stone feels good in his hand. He wonders how Kate would react to it.

"I love the combination: the onyx and the Sphinx symbolism create a powerful energy."

"She _is_ powerful."

"Yes,she must be."

Had he spoken out loud? Flustered, he looks up and finds the saleswoman is right next to him. When had she come over?

"Onyx is a protective stone: shielding the owner from negative energy. The sphinx -"

"Is the great protector: forever enigmatic, knows all, but keeps its wisdom hidden, opening the gates of paradise only for the one who can guess its riddles."

"You're familiar with the mythology I see."

"Yes, quite a bit, actually. I'm a writer."

"Hmmm..." She smiles again.

"Not many men would be willing to see their lady-love as their protector."

Castle laughs nervously. His lady-love? Yes, Kate was that, but he certainly hadn't said anything to that effect. He could have been talking about the Sphinx. Yeah, the Sphinx.

"Well, when she's the one with the gun, it would be foolish not to."

As Castle watches the woman's eyebrows raise, her eyes glinting with amusement, he wishes - not for the first time - that his mouth would wait for his brain to decide what's thoughts were appropriate to say.

"Yes, it would be. However, it's not your only reason. She grounds you, and you've grown emotionally because of it."

Okay, THAT was unnerving. What kind of game was this elf-like woman playing? "Practicing using your psychic gift?"

She smiles broadly at that.

"No, Mr. Castle."

She pauses to let it sink in that he's been recognized.

"It's just that your books reveal more than you realize."

Castle blinks away his shock and quickly slides into his Richard Castle carefree playboy mode.

"Well, I don't know, fiction is so much more fun than fact. Jameson has A LOT of fun with Nicky."

"He loves her."

Castle laughs.

"Well, he certainly enjoys her."

"Yes, so much so that there's nothing he wouldn't do for her - including hiding his love until she's ready to let love in."

"Jameson?"

"Yes. And you...with the woman Nikki Heat is based on."

"Right...and you read _that_ in my books?"

"Unnerving, isn't it?"

Damn it! How is she doing this? Castle wants to blow this woman off. Surely if he was revealing as much as this woman is saying it would have been pointed out to him before... Yet, she'd just voiced his thoughts about her. Who _is _this woman?

She plucks the sphinx from his hand.

"She'll never accept that from you."

"What?"

Gently, she flips the carving over to reveal a 500 dollar price tag.

"Keep it for yourself, and when the time is right, tell why it reminds you of her. Now, what is it that you're supposed to be looking for?"

The question makes him feel a bit better. Apparently, she isn't pretending to know everything. So, maybe she's not a charlatan trying to make herself out to be some kind of mind-reader. He'd like to think that he knows when he's being manipulated. What's throwing him is the fact that although it sounds like he could be getting set up, the woman's insights don't feel like they're being given with any expectations of him. Maybe she's just a good saleswoman.

"Paper weights. Heavy, unobtrusive, but..."

"Something that makes her smile and think of you."

"That last part would be my criteria, not hers."

"Oh, it's hers, too. Why else would she have asked you?"

"A very good point, Miss..."

"Just Cassie, Mr Castle."

"Cassie it is. Any suggestions?"

"In the back corner, next to the bookshelves."

She doesn't say more, and he walks back to where she suggests.

At first, he sees nothing but small baskets of colored stones, some semi-precious. They are small, hardly paperweight material. He fingers through a basket of smooth dark blue ones. They feel nice, but -"

"NEXT to the bookshelves."

He turns around at her voice, but the woman is talking to another customer. He walks further back, past the bookshelves, and, in the corner is a table covered with fist-sized stones: stones with words carved in their centers. The first that catches his eye is shiny and smooth, a reddish-orange oval that says "PLAY" in gold.

"Found something?"

He jumps slightly. The woman has to be part cat.

"This is...interesting."

He hands the stone over.

"Carnelian."

He watches her smile as she traces the word with her thumb.

"I love that they use this stone for that word."

"Because..."

"Well, for one, Carnelian gives protection from bad vibrations, so that the person feels secure, which is important. You can't play if you don't feel safe. It also helps the owner recapture their sense of humor, calms the temper, and increases...appetite."

Cassie arches her brows with an impish smirk while drawling out the word "appetite. Not a native New Yorker, this one. Castle turns up his New York player charm.

"The calming of temper part I'm all for, but I don't know. Bec - the woman I'm shopping for does have a rather wicked sense of humor on her own - if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I have an idea."

She smiles knowingly.

"I'll bet her teasing drives you crazy - and she does it more than you know. She loves knowing she gets to you. Trust me, even thought she complains about you being TOO playful...when you two eventually make love, she won't be complaining about that aspect of you at all. I think you'll find that you two are very well-matched playmates.

As she speaking, Castle's feels his eyes widening. How she could possibly know he and Kate weren't...the heat rises to his face as he helplessly starts picturing a playful, naked, Kate. The saleswoman smile widens with delight.

"Oh, Mr. Castle. You are so far more than your persona."

Castle is desperate to change the subject. He can't seem to stop the thoughts Cassie's words had started, and he can feel his body starting to respond in a way that would soon be physically obvious. Almost frantically, his eyes scan the table: yellow, orange...green. Greens with hints of...gold, the stone proclaims "ABUNDANCE." It reminds him of Kate's eyes... Being that such direct thoughts of her aren't helpful at the moment, he picks up the one next to it. It's a clear purple, sparkly, and its center says "DREAM"

"I know this one - amethyst, right?"

"Correct...She needs this."

"To dream?"

Knowing what Kate's been dreaming of late and hearing Cassie say Kate "needs" to dream sends both laughter and desire through his body. Castle starts coughing. Cassie takes the stone from his hand.

"Are you okay, Mr. Castle?"

"Why, why does she need to dream."

"Amethyst is the spirit stone. The word refers to the dreams of her spirit. The things she came into this world wanting, to love and be loved, companionship...the desires of the heart, not the ego."

The desires of her heart. He hears Kate moan his name as her body shook in orgasm, and tears up a little. Could he be her heart's desire? God knows he wanted to be.

Cassie is looking down at the table, looking to see where Castle had taken the stone from. If she noticed Castle's now obvious state of arousal, she gave no sign of it. As her eyes light upon the empty spot next to the word abundance she smiles and picks up the stone.

"Oh, that's right. Her eyes are green. "

She'd murmured the words, so Castle isn't sure if they were directed at him or not. She holds the swirling green stone out to him.

"The jade will flow nicely with these: It opens the energy up to prosperity, which she needs to do in order to be comfortable with you and your money."

"Okay, there's NOTHING about that in my books."

"No, there isn't, but I know - and you know - that it's true.

Castle crosses his arm, "I thought this wasn't a psychic reading."

Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Mr. Castle, you don't have to be a psychic to figure out that a beautiful police detective who let's you follow her around for three years and yet hasn't fallen for your charms has some issues with your money and status."

Yikes! Were things in his life really this obvious?

"Touche, Cassie."

She smiles at him.

"Besides, jade is also emotionally healing. She has a lot to heal."

For a long moment, Castle just stares at her. The woman IS a psychic. The real deal. Some kind of witch...or an...elf...hiding her true identity in -

"Really, Mr. Castle, I'm not psychic, just very intuitive. Your life is pretty public knowledge."

"Kate's isn't."

Did he just blurt that?

"You write about her, Mr. Castle. You're careful not to reveal her secrets, but it's clear that you know at least some of them. You know them and know they make her guard her hear."

Castle sighs. What's the point in trying to hide things from a psychic elf? At least she's a benign elf: he doesn't foresee this little shopping excursion being reported to Page Six.

He looks back down at the table. There are other stones, other colors, but the color he really wants, the word he wants her see, it eludes him. His gaze lands on a blue speckled stone. Carved in it's center, colored in gold, is the word, "HOPE." He picks it up and clutches it in his palm. It looks and feels like the small blue stones he'd been toying with earlier. Sighing, he looks up and over at the book shelves, scanning the titles out of habit rather than interest:

The first was: "Preparing for Love: readying your life to meet your life-partner."

He's met her already.

The next was: " Are You My Soul-mate: signs that you've found the one."

I don't need a sign because it's obvious.

The third holds his attention: "Expanding Ecstasy: the path of the tantric couple."

It's only as he reaches for the book that he notices the hearts that are decorating the bookshelf. Slightly smaller than the word stones, he is drawn immediately to one in a pale powder pink. Pink. The stone seems to glow as he picks it up. Thick and heavy, it covers the palm of his hand.

"Rose quartz."

He turns slowly to see Cassie standing beside him.

"I thought that would be the one you'd eventually chose."

Castle nods, "Yes, this perfect."

"They call rose quartz the heart stone. It's vibration resonances with love in all forms, enhancing and healing...It covers everything you want to give her and everything you are."

He remembers the other stone in his hand.

"I want this one, too."

Cassie takes the blue stone from his other hand.

"Ahhh, Lapis Lazuli. Of course."

"Of course?"

"Rose quartz is the heart stone, but lapis is wisdom. It helps to focus & calm as well. Also...it's a good match for your eyes. It will remind her of you."

Her smile is mischievous. Castle can't help but grin back.

"So, I'll definitely be taking that one...perhaps two. You did say it helps with focus and calm?"

She chuckles.

"Yes. You might just want to carry that one around in your pocket."

She picks up a second blue hope stone along with Castle's three other picks and heads to the front counter. Castle follows her with the heart and the first blue hope.

"You know, 'A Pocket Full of Hope' could be my next book title"

"Only if you're changing genres."

He grins, and then watches Cassie place each wordstone in a small gold box, each box lined with black plush. He thought she was done, but then she pulled out a much larger, sturdier gold box. She places the word stones in the corners: PLAY, HOPE, DREAM, ABUNDANCE. In the center she places the pink heart.

"Wow. That looks great!"

Cassie smiles, places the lid on the large box, then ties it closed with wide white ribbon.

"All done."

She carefully places the box down flat in a plain brown shopping bag and puts the smaller box with the Sphinx on top.

Castle hands over his credit card while looking at the plain bag.

"No logo?"

"Nope. Sign here, please."

Castle signs and puts his card away.

"Why no logo?"

"We don't really advertise. If some-one's meant to find us, they do."

She hands Castle the bag.

It's been a pleasure, Mr. Castle."

"Likewise."

She quickly scribbles something on the back of his receipt as another two customers walk in.

"Have a great day!"

C&B&C&B&C&B

Sitting in the cab back to the precinct, he starts to worry What exactly had he revealed to that woman? With all the gossip tabloids looking for fodder he should know better than to be so open. Sighing, he pulls the receipt out the bag. Seven hundred and thirty dollars. Seven hundred and thirty dollars to have some story about him buying stuff for Beckett...wait, she'd written something on the back. Maybe a number...he flips the receipt over:

_Dear Mr. Castle,_

_Please stop worrying about Page Six or anything like that. That's not the energy we're about._

_Cassie_

"A psychic elf."

"What was that, buddy?"

"Ah, nothing. Just saying I gotta get to the 12th."

"Yeah, you said that already."

"Yeah, I know. Just talking to myself."

The cabbie mutters to himself as Castle smiles.

A psychic elf. Wait until Beckett hears about _this_!

C&B&C&B&C&B

First, THANK YOU for all the follows, favs, and reviews! It's awesome to know people are enjoying this. Secondly, sorry this update took a while. It's Castle's fault! Beckett tells her story once and is done. Castle, wordsmith that he is, keeps adding and tweaking! He STILL doesn't think it's quite right. LOL! I'm going back to Beckett's POV, so the next one should be up much faster.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

Castle isn't back yet. Why is she surprised? Shopping for desk toys? (She knows, despite her warning, that his choice will be some toy-like object he can fidget with.) She'll be lucky if he makes it in the allotted time, which leaves her sitting at her desk to cross her t's and dot her i's.

She'd sent him away because he was distracting. Yet, after an hour or so she'd found him NOT being there distracting. His asking if she'd like more coffee, or why she was putting the photos all the way in the back of the folder, or why her eyes were sometimes green, sometimes gold - "like a cat," he'd said.

Beckett smiles thinking about that statement, just like she had at the time. Only then she hadn't let him see it. If any other man had asked that question she would have called it a line. However, when it's a nine-year-old on a sugar rush - trapped in a man's body - she knows it really was just a question. He'd been staring at her and the thought must have crossed his mind. Thus, it popped out of his mouth.

Of course, only Castle would ever notice something so specific. She has been told her eyes were amazing before, but no man has ever begun to suggest why. Still smiling, she shakes her head. How Castle manages to be such a child and yet a man is something she finds both annoying and amazing, sometimes in the exact same moment. The child who's still captivated by rainbows, turns her paperclips into endless lengths of chains, and plays laser tag, is also the man who's a wonderful father, a dependable friend, and a partner who's quick thinking has saved her life more than once.

Unwittingly, her hand goes to the scar on her chest. A half inch difference and the bullet would have torn through her heart. A half inch difference and she'd have been as dead as Montgomery and her mother. If Castle hadn't seen the glint, if he had hesitated even a moment...

"Hey."

She looks up to see the man who'd saved her heart looking down at her. His eyes are a blue she could dive into, and it would be warm and safe. He is worried about her; she sees the concern, the wondering about her thoughts. She suddenly realizes her hand is on the scar, and as she realizes it, she sees him understand her thoughts, her questions...

"Always, Kate."

He said it quietly, but his eyes flash with a grim determination. Yes,he _will_ always protect her, always be there for her, always love her. In moments like this any thoughts of him being a boy vanish. It's not the idealistic love of a boy flashing in his eyes. Castle has stood next to death, just as she has. He's also had his heart broken, just as she has. The man knows the risks of loving someone, and he chooses to love her anyway.

Meanwhile, she's been trying to to keep things safe, despite having removed the barrier of Josh _so_ long ago. People she loved got killed, people she loved lied and betrayed her, and people she loved had died - and were willing to die - to protect her. Attempting to trust in love with those realities in her life is terrifying, and yet, here she is, drowning in Rick Castle's eyes, and hearing his calm reassurance to the thoughts racing through her head.

Her lips turn up slightly at him, acknowledging the message received. They read each other so well. It's more intense than sex sometimes. this talking without words, Although, she's can be sure if that truth would hold if the sex was with him. After all, she's only experienced making love with him in her dreams...

The thought brings the desire for him up full force and it pulses through her body, connecting and igniting his own. She may be able to pretend they aren't in love with each other, but this part is something she can't deny anymore. It's not just a flirtation. Not just a game. They want each other, and pretty damn badly.

"But, it's more than that." She's hears that small voice in her head and nods nearly imperceptively. She knows. It has to be. This tightening in her belly, the heat rushing through her body, the feeling like her legs won't support her if she tries to stand, this level of desire is, at best, when she's naked and some guy with an awesome body has had his hands all over her her and she thinking about letting go into orgasm. She's thinking about it because honestly, no man has ever made her come until _she_ decided to.

Biting down on her lip, she wretches her eyes away from his.

"Give me a couple minutes, Castle, then we can get out of here:"

"But, don't you want to see what I got you?"

At that, Beckett can't help but chuckle. His whining is adorable - at least in this moment. He's like a kid at Christmas, even though he's the one giving out the presents. She feels the sexual energy leave as quickly as it had arrived, her heart filling with something sweet and tender instead. She glances at the large brown shopping bag in his hand and sees a glint of gold from box inside. Oh God, he didn't..."

"Castle, you _did_ stay away from Tiffany's, right?"

"Absolutely. I mean your desk is surrounded by criminals every day. Hardly an appropriate place to be leaving around 5,000 dollar pieces of Murano glass."

Beckett's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Castle?"

"Look, if you don't trust me, I will walk with you to your car and you can open it there. That way, if seems like too much, no one sees and I'll just give them to Alexis."

He's smiling as he talks, but there's something else... It occurs to her that she's not the only one who gets exasperated in this relationship. How has she not noticed this? Still, she just has a feeling that whatever is in the box probably shouldn't be opened where everyone can see.

"Okay. Let me just make sure she gets these and we can go.

She watched him put on his "instant grown-up" as he comprehends her meaning: Beckett still doesn't trust the new Captain and she doesn't want to give the woman an opportunity to say she is slipping up.

"No problem."

He sits in his usual chair and whips out his notepad. These days she's never sure if he's actually taking notes or just trying to look like writing was his reason for being there. The new Captain is still less than thrilled with Castle's presence, but the mayor had ultimately overruled her. Nevertheless, she's noticed that notepad out a lot more often than it had been when...before.

However as she's walking across the room she knows his eyes are on her and not the pad. Partly out of concern, and partly because he has a thing for her ass. It's oddly comforting as she treks to HER office. She can't bear to call it the Captain's office. At least not in her mind.

She's also aware that other people are watching her trek as well. There have been enough fireworks between her and the new Captain for the precinct to be wary of them in the same room. She shifts the files in hands, calling attention to them. If anyone were to ask about it later, it would be clear that she'd gone in to deliver files, and she would make it clear that she'd come out without them. Esposito had been reprimanded for missing paperwork that had mysteriously turned up on his desk later - after he'd redone it.

Tonight though, there are no fireworks. The woman barely looks up as she indicates for Beckett to just leave it on her desk. Beckett places it in the wire inbox and walks out, relieved to not have to speak with her. She knows sooner or later her acceptance of what is will have to occur, but for right now, this reprieve is more than welcome.

Castle is writing when she returns to her desk. So much so that he doesn't realize she's back. She watches him for a full minute, as his hand moves speedily up and down in tiny movements. Beyond speed and conveinece, she has never thought about the difference between longhand and typing. Now she sees that longhand is sensual: tiny dips, curves and glides controlled by just his fingertips. Maybe it only seems that way to her because it's Castle...

"Castle."

He looks up and smiles,

"All set?"

"Yep."

She lifts her jacket off the back of her chair, and grabs her bag. Castle has already tucked his notepad away and gotten up. Together they head to the elevator. The doors ping open and it's empty. They walk in and Castle hits the "close" button." As soon as they do, he turns to Beckett. To her surprise, he's not grinning or bouncing on his toes. His smile is soft, and his eyes are bright as he looks into hers. She can feel the love for her radiating off him. Then, abruptly, as if he'd caught himself doing something he shouldn't, a grin breaks out across his face.

"I can't wait to show you these. They're gonna look great on your desk.

She glances down at the bag in his hand, and back at his face. She thought about the way he'd just been looking at her, the way she'd felt while he was away shopping. She thought about the scar on her chest, and the dream she'd had before that last body had dropped.

"Why don't I open it over dinner at my place."

"But -"

" - Dinner with you, Castle."

"Ummm, yeah! Great!

Beckett hides her smile. He is so _cute_ when caught off guard. She wonders what he'll look like when she tells him her dream...

CBCBCBCB

Don't hate me! :D Writing this chapter proved to be an interesting journey, because until this chapter I didn't have a sense of WHERE in Castle time the story was taking place. I knew the first chapter was sometime after Knockdown but before Knockout and I was really just exploring what helped make Beckett, Beckett.

Surprise, Surprise fits not just what happens in the chapter, but for me as well. The dream, and everything after is season four, but after Beckett is better and is back in the work rhythm. Not to mention the surprise of just how many people are following and favoriting this story! Thank you so much! It's really great knowing other people like the musings in my head. It's nice hearing that people feel I'm getting the voices right, too. I do try to keep them in character. :D

I didn't think I would be going into season four in writing this because I'm SO looking forward to seeing what Andrew Marlowe comes up with. However, I don't foresee Beckett waking up and just falling into Rick's arms. There's just too much to deal with. Still, after a while... that dam's gonna break! :D


	6. Being Alive

I don't do song fiction often, but this chapter's title comes from the famous Stephen Sondheim song "Being Alive". These are the lyrics that stand out for me:

_Someone to hold you too close._

_Someone to hurt you too deep. _

_Someone to sit in your chair_

_To ruin your sleep _

_To make you aware _

_of being alive. _

_Someone to need you too much. _

_Someone to know you too well. _

_Someone to pull you up short_

_To put you through hell _

_To give you support_

_for being alive._

_Someone to crowd you with love!_

_Someone to force you to care._

_Someone to make you come through_

_Who'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_Of being alive... _

Being Alive

They'd driven to her place in separate cars, which gives her a few minutes to take off her badge & gun and lock them away. _She_ is taking care of dinner tonight, and if Castle comes in with so much as morsel of a meal, well, he'd been warned that she'd shoot him.

Therefore, it's with great purpose that she walks into her kitchen - and straight to her drawer with the takeout menus. Kate knows how to cook, but one of the gifts of living in Manhattan is really great food delivered to your door at late hours. With the crazy pace that is New York, its more practicality than luxury.

For instance, tonight it's not particularly late, but she hasn't had time to do any real grocery shopping since the case had started. The all night Bodega provides milk, juice and a couple containers of yogurt, but that's about it. This leaves her to figure out tonight's dinner. Will it be Chinese? No. Thai? No. Maybe Italian... There _is_ that awesome Peruvian place…. God, she's never been so flip-floppy ordering takeout in her life!

Richard Castle is coming over for dinner. Not for a case, or to talk about a problem, just dinner. Well, that and to show her the desk toys he'd gotten. The fancy gold box concerns her. She'd nearly choked when he'd mentioned Murano glass. She'd been joking about Tiffany's - he'd know better than that - but the fact that his idea of extravagant is five thousand dollars' worth of fancy Italian glass is worrisome. Five hundred is extravagant. She'd been thinking of something more in the range between five and fifty.

"But you didn't give him a range, Kate."

That Jiminy Cricket voice in her head is annoying.

"Yeah, I know...So long as it's under five-hundred, I guess it's alright."

She swears she hears the voice smile. Truth is, Kate knows she's just putting up a last grumpy barrier. It's not like he's buying her jewelry or anything. She has to wonder why she's still looking for barriers and problems anyway. He's so excited to show her what he bought her and she knows chances are that she'll enjoy whatever it is.

She'll enjoy even more the look on his face when he sees she's happy. Many men have said they just want her to be happy, but Castle lights up when she smiles, like it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. Getting under a man's skin sexually is fun, and Rick Castle is no exception, but his reaction to her pleasure, it's like nothing she's ever seen...or felt.

Unbidden, the memory of waking up in the break-room returns. He'd been obviously hard. Yet, the wonderment on his face, the happiness in his eyes, it had been completely inspired by seeing her, her fall into total orgasmic bliss. His reassurance that she'd nothing to be ashamed of had been gentle, sincere and honest. "I'm very happy to see you..." he'd said. There had been no come-on in his voice, no asking her for more. Any other man she's known would have followed up with some kind of innuendo, made a suggestion about making her dreams reality. Castle had done none of that. In fact he's never mentioned it, never mind making a joke about it.

"He's never tried to conquer me..."

The thought surprises her, as does the realization that it's what makes him so different from the men in her past. Despite his open appreciation of her body, her "hotness," he's never insisted they become more. Even with that horrible fight before Montgomery... He'd called her on her stuff, but he hadn't defined them. He hadn't said she should be with him, or accused her of leading him on. No, he'd made some observations that night, and asked some hard questions. His desire for her, well he'd it made known from the beginning. Now, over three years later, she knows he loves her. Not just by his actions, he's said it definitively. Yet, he's never pushed for a romantic relationship the way Wil had. He's simply continued to be her best friend.

It's been a bit of a mystery to her for a while now. She's joked with him about being a metro-sexual, but has come to realize that's a piece of the puzzle. There's more to the term than him worrying about his hair. It's masculinity so confident in itself that it has no fear of being seen as "less than" a man. It's an independence that lets a man pamper himself, rather than waiting for a woman to do it for him. Finally, it's an acceptance of women as equal to men. With that equality comes a respect for women that seems at odds with his rich playboy reputation and his visible appreciation of the female form. That reputation used to be her valid reason not to give into the invasive heat that he's managed to invoke in her from the beginning.

Maybe Castle had really earned that reputation, but lying in that hospital bed with him asleep on the chair next to her, she'd come to wonder how much was just smoke and mirrors. For Pete's sake, he'd turned down frick'en Natalie Rodes! Sure, when Ellie Monroe came onto him for that part in his movie, he'd slept with her, but he'd REALLY believed she just...liked him.

At first, Beckett couldn't quite believe Castle was that gullible. Then she saw that brief flash of hurt in his eyes when he heard about the sitcom and network head. He'd masked it quickly, but she'd seen it, and it kept her teasing about the incident to a minimum. (Nothing at all would have made what she knew obvious.) It was only years later, lying awake in the dark, had it occurred to her that his gullibility might have something to with the fact that Martha, his MOTHER, was an actress. While she knew Martha loved her son, she shouldn't be surprised that Castle could mistake dramatics for genuine affection. Come to think of it both of his ex's were both connected to entertainment, and the first one hadn't just walked away from her marriage. No, Meredith had walked away from her _daughter_, all in favor of those bright lights...

Those nights when she couldn't sleep, and it wasn't yet time for another pain-killer dose, a new idea took hold. Maybe those two marriages endings weren't because of Castle's short attention span? Nor does it seem likely that it was because he had the inability to be loyal. Even when he hadn't agreed with the method of what she was trying to do, he'd followed her to L.A. to be her backup. It had stupid of her to try and take care of things without backup, and Castle - despite his disagreement with her methods - wouldn't let her be stupid. She knew that's why Montgomery had called him that night, and why he'd come, even though she'd thrown him out her life.

Castle would have preferred to take the bullet that nearly killed her, and it's his hyper-active distractibility that had saved her life. By the time she'd been allowed to leave the hospital, Beckett had concluded that whatever had ended his marriages disloyalty or even infidelity on his part, was likely not the cause.

However, she still had found herself wondering about Kira, and her mind goes there again tonight. He said she was the one who got away, and clearly she'd been...important to him. It appeared to be quite mutual. Yet, Kira had walked away and Castle hadn't chased her, despite the midnight kisses and the sadness she'd seen in his demeanor while he'd sat alone...

The last puzzle piece clicked into place. Castle let her walk away. He didn't chase or beg. He didn't put what he may have wanted above what she wanted, or what was best. He'd supported her relationship with Josh despite his own feelings for her...and he hadn't left with Gina until AFTER she'd turned him down. That was it, that's what was different! He'd never try to conquer her or any woman, because he trusts a woman to know her own mind. Despite his tendency to stare at her ass, to Castle, women are not trophies to be won or objects to be acquired.

She wonders if he would have ever broken and said he loved her if she hadn't been bleeding out in his arms? Probably not while she was with Josh... She may have just found her silver lining to that entire ordeal.

The truth is a part of her had known anyway. Just like she'd known...and knows...she loves him. She loves him, and wants him. Although the want part he obviously now knows, Castle deserves a direct declaration from her. More importantly, she realizes he won't make a real move unless she does...that's what the dream was trying to tell her… She'd felt more happy and alive in that dream then in her current reality, but it _could_ become her reality. She just had to give Rick permission to... make magic.

With that thought, the doorbell rings. God, the man's timing can be uncanny.

"Pull it together, Kate. It's not like you have to jump him as soon as he walks in the door."

She smiles at the thought. No, she doesn't have to, but she wants to. Yet, it's not quite the time. There will be dinner, and desk toys, and then, then she'd tell him about her pink dreams...

Still smiling, she opens the door.

"Hey, Castle."

"Hey."

Beckett is glowing, her eyes dancing tiny amber flames in a circle of sea-green. Her mischievous smile almost makes him drop the small white pastry box he's holding in his hand. The brown shopping rests besides him on the floor.

Beckett gestures at the box.

"What is _that_?"

"Dessert."

"Castle, I told you, not a morsel - "

"- of a meal. Dessert isn't a meal. It's dessert."

Beckett, eyes the box, then his lips. By the time her eyes meet his the sparkly flame is turning smoky.

"Ever think I already made plans for dessert, Castle?"

She lets her voice linger over the word dessert, pauses slightly before saying his name on a single puff of air. Predictably his jaw goes slack and his eyes start to glaze. With the tip of her finger she brushes under his chin.

"God, you are so easy."

Smirking, she then takes the box. As she walks towards the kitchen she turns and looks over her shoulder.

"I really like that about you."

She turns away quickly to hide her quiet laughter. God! Castle still hasn't managed to close his mouth. What would he do if she...never mind. If she really let her mind go there they'd never get to dinner.

"What do you feel like having, Castle?"

"We could start with...dessert."

Beckett feels the heat behind the word flow through her and settle low in her belly. However, when she looks back at him, Castle just quirks his brow.

"What? As I often tell Alexis, it's all going to the same place anyway."

Oh, he'd gotten her! Not that she'd show it. At least not more than she already had, since the flush on her face hasn't receded yet. However, she notes his own eyes are still darker than usual, despite the twinkle. Clearly, the double meaning was intended."

"The meal, Castle."

Damn. Castle's eyes get darker still as he just looks at her. There's no doubt what main course he'd like. The room is suddenly way too hot.

"Castle?"

Something in her voice must have told him to back down. He sighs and shrugs.

"What are the choices?"

"Umm, Chinese, Thai, Italian -"

"Italian."

His answer is decisive, commanding, and her underwear are suddenly wet. Dinner may have to wait.

Bag in hand, he walks over to her couch and plops down.

"Now, can I show you your present?"

How does he do that? The 12 year old is back in the room, adorable in his petulance and puppy-dog eyes. Sweet and young, and suddenly she feels that way, too. Like when her first crush brought her a birthday present. She rolls her eyes at him and smiles while walking over to him.

"Okay, Castle."

She drops down next to him on the couch.

"What'd you get me?"

CBCBCB

Castle is nervous. What if she thinks it's too much, or 'dorky' as Alexis would say. What if it says too much and she isn't ready to...try being more. He'd be her plucky sidekick for as long as it took, but sometimes the heat between them...well, her alter ego's name was no accident. Heat is the first thing he'd noticed about Detective Kate Beckett, waves of hot disdain that left him amazed he hadn't be incinerated. Anger, laughter, passion, kissing...what radiates off her in any and all circumstances is heat. At the moment, with her thigh nearly brushing his, he's burning up.

"Castle?"

Her voice is sing-songing his name, her eyes curious and amused. Rick swallows. She may hate it, but on the other hand she may feel the way he did when he saw that heart. Either way things will be clearer. He takes the box out its bag and places it on her lap.

"A psychic elf helped pick these out."

That earns him a classic Beckett skeptic look.

"These better not be cookies."

Cookies? It takes him a second to get it.

"Oh, the Keebler cookie..."

He gets no further, because Kate has taken the lid off the box and is staring down at the heart.

"Oh...Castle..."

He barely hears her whisper. He watches her fingertips touch the pink stone, sees her bite her lip as she traces its shape...

He thinks she likes it, but she is silent. Staring at the heart in her hand. Does she know it's his she's holding? Does she realize how easily she could break it?

"Kate?"

CBCBCB

Pink. The color she'd worn in her dreams, the color of the rose petals, the color of love. Gently she lifts the stone out of its box. It is solid, heavy, cool to her touch, but then warming. Her eyes dart up to his and she sees his emotions flickering: his fear, his doubt, his hope.

Hope. She sees the word flash from the corner of her eye: golden letters engraved in deep blue. So much did it mirror what she is seeing in his eyes that she has to look back to be sure she hadn't imagined it. The stone is shiny, polished, the word cut in deep. Hope, abundance, dream, play...the words and colors swirl through her, and the heart in her hand is hot and trembling. No, wait, the trembling is her.

"...I wasn't thinking, you know me, sometimes I really don't think, I jump in -I'm sure I can return -"

Her mind clicks back into focus as Castle's babbling starts to register. He's nervous, worried. She doesn't wantto put him through anymore, but she can't immediately find her words. Instead, she silences him mid-sentence with a single finger to his lips, then brushes her thumb against his cheek. His eyes close at her touch and all she can think of is how beautiful his face is. How beautiful he is. She has to let him know, but first...

"It's a beautiful gift, Rick."

His eyes snap open.

"You like them?"

"Very much."

The light in the room seems to grow brighter as Rick takes in her words, his smile slowly widening, until it's full bloom. She's still holding the heart in her other hand. Slowly she lifts it until it sits on her palm between them. Rick reaches out, covering both her hand and the heart.

"So, are you going to keep it?"

Kate's other hand lowers to cover his.

"Your heart?"

She smiles at him softly, and Rick nodding returns the smile.

Kate can feel the pressure in the air wrapping around them, the heat of his hand on hers.

"If you try taking it back I'll have to shoot you."

"No worries there, detective."

She lets her thumb slide over his.

"No one's ever given me a gift so...beautiful.

She sees the understanding in his eyes; he knows it's not the pink heart in her hands she's referring to.

"Kate, you -"

"- No, Castle. I need you to know this. You are always telling me how great you think I am, but I...no one has ever made me feel the way you do, and I don't just mean the annoying stuff."

"You mean no one has ever annoyed you as much as I have?"

That lack of filter of his...

"No, they haven't Castle, but no one's ever bothered to understand me the way you have either, or made me laugh the way you do, or made the tough stuff just a bit easier. Sometimes, I just want to sit and watch you play... and if you try telling this to anyone else I will tell them it's your delusional ego again..."

"Kate -"

"I'm not done, Castle."

She places the heart back in its box, before turning to him again.

His eyes are huge pools of blue, and it pains her that her words are so shocking to him. She will make it up to him, her sweet Ricky...

"I love you, Rick Castle. I'm IN love with you."

A single finger traces his lips as she moves in to kiss him.

"I don't want to fight it anymore."

CBCBCB

Sorry for the late update - computer issues. However, I've kept writing so there's another chapter almost ready to go...

**[You know, I always forget the disclaimer thing - because it seems so obvious since it's FAN FICTION. Nevertheless, just a reminder that the characters are all the property of the TV show "Castle". ] **


	7. Ricky Castle

Just a couple of reminders: I don't own Castle the whole thing is Andrew Marlowe's and ABC's. Secondly, this story _is _rated **M. **

Ricky Castle...

It takes him a moment for the words to catch up to him. He's too mesmerized by her eyes, which have turned a shade of dark forest green. His entire body is tingling from her touch on his check. By the time the words, "I'm in love with you" register, her mouth is on his and there is no space for thought. Her tongue traces over his lips - like their last kiss. His mouth opens to let her in and she's immediately exploring his textures and taste. Instinctively, Rick slips one arm beneath her knees, the other around her back and pulls her crosswise into his lap. Kate murmurs her approval while she slides her tongue down over his. Her hand is on the back of his head, her other arm encircles his shoulder to clutch his back. She pulls him closer, kisses him deeper, and softly moans against his mouth.

That moan is one Rick's heard before - and he wants to hear it again. Now it's his hand in her hair, his tongue stroking hers, caressing the smooth inside of her cheek, his lips pulsing against hers. Kate leans in, pushing her breasts against his chest, and he's the one whimpering with the pleasure of it. When she gasps loudly, her nails digging into his back, he feels that sudden hot rush of blood going south, the almost painful but oh so delicious stretching out that makes his pants uncomfortably tight. Kate must have felt it too, because her ass wiggles down against him, and a second rush of blood hits. Fuck, he never gets this way so fast, but the straining in his pants tells him he's gonna have to unzip soon if he doesn't slow it down. Kate's mouth pulls away wetly to suck his earlobe as she grinds her ass downward yet again. Rick's head jerks back and hits the back of couch, as his hips jerk upwards against her and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, Kate,"

His words are a low quiet rumble as he feels himself swelling to nearly full; the binding of the pants zipper is digging into his flesh. It's not the way he likes to introduce this aspect of himself, and it's why he's learned to have a certain level of control in this regard. A control that had kept him at half-mast that day he'd witnessed Kate in the break-room, where many men would have lost it. He tries to breathe in, but the tip of Kate's tongue is in his ear and panting words that send his hand desperately fumbling to release himself as he feels that final pulsing of blood that will take him to full length and girth. Her lips nip the shell of his ear, her chest pressing even harder against his, and her perfect ass is practically stroking him through his pants.

'Oh, Ricky…you are a very, very, big boy."

He starts to chuckle at that, but the sound is cut short as she nips his ear again. She's shifting herself slightly back onto his thigh and it's just enough space to slide her hand down his back, slip it around to his waist and unsnap the top of his pants, which to Rick sounds like a somewhat loud pop. Looking in his eyes, and wearing a cat-like grin her fingers measure the full length and width of him still straining against his zipper. His eyes close, his hips arch up again and his groan is strangled.

"Kate!"

"Shhh."

He feels her hand gently move his aside. Her lips brush his temple and the breath of her words burns his skin.

"Let me do it, Rick."

They both suck in a sharp breath as her slender fingers pull the zipper tab away from his body and she slowly slides it down. She's biting her lip and her eyes are half-closed as her knuckles brush him through the fabric. Released, he spring forwards through his boxers and her hand encircles him, only it can't quite fit around his width. A husky purr hits his ears as she strokes down, then up, but then her fingers are at the tip, sliding around it, spreading the clear thick liquid that's been leaking out. He cries out loudly as his hips thrusts upward...

"Uhhh..."

No! Rick jerks her hand away and pulls her head to his for a searing kiss. He isn't gentle now; his tongue is fast and furious in her mouth, down her throat. He's feels so hard and throbbing, so ready to - oh yeah, that _ass!_ He just wants to let it go - but this is KATE. He _will not_ make a big mess all over her couch like some hormonal teenager. She already thinks he acts too much like a kid. Fuck, she's trying to touch him there again, and if she does he's gonna come.

Quick and fast is not what he's imagined the first time with Kate to be. His fantasies are of slowly driving her mad, pleasuring her to climax a few times, having her be so relaxed, so soaking wet, that it's easy for him to just slide inside... As he struggles with her hand trying to grip him again, he brushes down between her thighs and feels the damp spot on her pants. He almost loses it then, realizing that she is _that_ wet. Wet through her pants...

Reflexively, his fingers press down, sliding over where he knows she must be aching. Catching Kate off guard, she reacts with a delightfully sexy, "Oh" of surprise, a new sound for him to file away and replay later. Her thighs clamp shut, as if to keep him from continuing his strokes, but like a pianist, working on a keyboard for hours a day has given him nimble fingers. He works his thumb free, finds that spot, and works it: pressure stroke up, then down, up, then down... He curves just slightly on the down stroke and gets her moaning against his mouth. Her nails are digging deeply into his back and her thighs are tightening even more against his hand. Oh, yeah, she's close. Even as her thighs clutch tighter her hips are arching up into that pressure he's providing. He breaks the kiss because he has to see her face. She's flushed, and strands of her hair cling to her face from the light sweat that's broken out. Her eyes are so dark they could be chocolate drops, and even as her head is shaking no, her hips are moving in counter-rhythm against his hand, and her gasps and cries are getting faster and higher...

Rick can barely breathe. While it was beautiful watching her come in her sleep, seeing her come from his kisses, his touch - he wants that more than anything. His head moves as if to kiss her again, but as he does his thumb is speeding up it rhythm, tightening its circular path so that it's quick and fast, like strumming a guitar...

"I love you, Kate."

His whisper puffs air against her lips just as his thumb presses down. Kate's body stiffens. Her hips slam upward and hold, and her head arches back... The orgasm hits and as her body convulses in his arms, Kate screams. She hadn't screamed the last time. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. She's the most beautiful woman ever... His own body is trembling with the effort of holding back. He has to, though. He HAS to! Not on Kate's couch...he can hold it until not on Kate's couch.

Rick's heart is pounding rapid-fire as she collapses against his chest. He shifts so that her head can tuck into his shoulder. While gently stroking her back it pops into his head that he could die right then a happy man.

CBCBCBCBCB

Sorry this took a while to update. It's not easy writing scenes like this, especially from the guy's point of view. I'm comfortable with sex, and I think in writing it can be used to illuminate a character's feelings. Sex can be when a character is most open, vulnerable and raw. Still, I almost tossed this and was going to just stick with Kate's perspective. The good news is that writing helped me out with the next chapter.


	8. Letting Go

Letting Go

Coming down from her peak, the first thing she notices is just how wet she is. While Rick had been touching her the only thing registering had been the pleasure she'd been receiving. Now? She's very aware that she's flooded not just her underwear, but her cotton-rayon mix black pants. God, she must have been soaked through before she'd come to be this dripping wet now. Has she _ever_ been this wet?

Rick still has a death grip on her wrist, so she can't reciprocate what he's done to her, but the imagine what she wants to touch is burned into her brain. She'd imagined, much, much, earlier, that she'd blow him first. Now all she can think of is him inside her, stretching and filling her so deep...

Dazed, she pushes herself up weakly, needing to see him. Clouded green meet burning blue. She takes in his tense smile ...and a spark of mischief dancing in his desire-filled eyes.

"Ladies first, Kate."

Beckett chuckles, ducks her face back in the crook of his neck and smacks his chest.

"Shut up, Rick"

She's embarrassed and yet knows she shouldn't be - which is another thing she's embarrassed about. Rick seems to realize her discomfort because he's making soothing circular strokes on her back and stroking her hair. Kate sighs as relaxes into him. Really, she's being a bit unreasonable. It's not like he hasn't seen her orgasm before. Of course, that time she'd been asleep, not in control of her reactions...and Rick Castle had just seriously made her lose control: while awake, and without even getting her out of her clothes. She never just loses it like that. So, yeah, she's embarrassed...but she's also a bit awed. If she has held any doubts about her feelings for Castle being unlike those in her previous relationships...well, there's no denying it now.

Tilting her head slightly she kisses his neck softly, then harder as the salty taste of his skin turns up her desire. She feels his hand stop its circles as she continues to nip up the side of his neck. As she shifts closer her thigh presses in and she can feel him: hot, hard, damp, and, sweet Jesus, so fucking thick. At her touch Rick stifles a groan and jerks slightly beneath her. Already? There's no way he'd come and gotten hard again that quickly, which means he hasn't...

Kate pulls a back bit to see his face. His eyes are the deepest, brightest blue she's ever seen, but his smile is still tense. His whole body is actually. No, he definitely hasn't come, but it's not because he doesn't want to...

"Rick?"

She shifts back so she's not against him. He's closed his eyes

and lashes are golden against his cheeks. How had she not ever noticed that? She brushes her lips against his temple. His thighs tremble beneath her and she sees him gritting his teeth. He is seriously struggling; she's seen the signs enough in other men to know. The question for her is why? In her past encounters, men would try to hold out because they wanted her to come first. Depending on her own agenda - as in if she wasn't pushing to break the guy - she'd let herself go into orgasm so that the guy could feel triumphant and let go himself. But Rick's already pushed her over the edge. Why the hell was he torturing himself?

"I feel like I'm dreaming."

His quiet words, raspy with wonder, send a different kind of burn through Kate. Never in her life has she wanted to be with a man for any sake more than the thrill of the conquest, but now... all she wants is to use her body for Castle's pleasure, for him to feel amazing, fulfilled and loved. Making love...for a moment, she's almost nervous. Yes, she knows that she's good in bed, but sex as a gift she can give - rather than a power she can wield. She's never done that. Then again, she's never been swept away by her desires like she's been tonight either.

However, if she is going to be exploring this new territory, she and Rick need to start from the same place - which means he REALLY needs to get off.

"You aren't dreaming, Rick. I'm not going disappear when you come. Just let it go."

"Not here Kate."

The desperation in his eyes is disconcerting and confusing. Not here?

"I don't -"

"- Not all over your couch."

Kate feels her eyes go wide even as she hides her smile. Seriously? Rick Castle, playboy extraordinaire, hasn't come because he's worried about staining her couch? It's oddly sweet, but still pretty funny.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes, damn-it! I -"

Rick stops mid-sentence as Kate lets herself slip back off his lap and swings her feet to the floor. In a single move she slides down so she's kneeling between his legs,

The stunned look on Rick's face makes her laugh.

"That look on your face is never gonna get old to me, Castle...scoot in closer."

She tugs on his hips a bit so that he gets the idea, and wordlessly he moves to near the edge of the couch. Her laughter quiets, and becomes a soft, but wicked smile. She lets her hands smooth up his thighs and her eyes drop to his crotch. When he'd been in her hands she'd gotten a sense of his size, but now, facing it full out...

"God, Rick... you are huge." Unconsciously Kate licks her lips. Could she swallow enough of him? She sure as hell wants to try, but...he's shaking so badly... Yeah, no, this plan won't work. He'll lose it as soon as she touches him and she'd need more time than that to adjust to him in her mouth. Besides, that's the kind of thing she likes to take her time with.

Why'd he have to mention the couch? If he'd just shot off, she wouldn't have cared - at least until later. Fuck. He just needs a place to... Oh. The image that pops into her mind is a total "no way!" Except... it feels so absolutely right...and Ricky does so deserve to just...come.

Kate pulls her shirt off and lets it it fall to the floor. Never in her life has she done what she's about to do. It's something she's seen done in porn but really has never seen the point of it - beyond some kind of weird "safer sex" idea. However, right now it makes perfect sense - and is making her feel really hot. God knows she likes to watch. She unsnaps her bra and lets it fall too. She hears Rick's sharp intake of breath. Smiling seductively, she looks up at him through her lashes. However, her voice is very matter-of-fact

See something you like, Castle?"

He manages to croak out a "yeah."

"I don't know...you seem to need a bit more..."

She takes one of his hands and moves it so that he's touching himself.

"...stimulation."

Rick gasps and tries to push away, but she holds him there and they lock eyes.

"Come on Ricky...show me how you like it."

Her over-the-top Marilyn Monroe has the desired effect as Rick smirks and quirks a brow. She smirks back, before slipping back into her own low commanding voice.

"And you can shoot it right here, Ricky -

Her hand smooths across her chest and breasts. Rick's eyes follow her hand, so she lets go of him and cups her breasts, brushing her thumbs across her nipples, briefly closing her eyes as if he were touching her, knowing that's the fantasy running through his mind.

- then you won't mess up my couch."

At her words Rick's eyebrows shoot up - even as his hips flex forward.

Before he can protest she squeezes his thighs and deploys her Marilyn voice.

"Come on, Ricky...I'm giving you permission."

His strangled laugh/groan is her only reply as he moves to grip himself. His eyes are still unsure and questioning. She nods slightly at him, surprised that she can barely get words out. and her voice is just a husky whisper.

"I wanna see you come, Rick."

Simultaneously their eyes drop as Rick other hand joins his first to stroke upward then down. His grip is firm she notes, and amid low hisses and grunts he occasionally says her name. His balls had already been high and tight, but as his hands starts picking up speed they get even more so. He's a red rod of steel...and Kate stares transfixed. He's leaking so much that it seems like he had come already, but he hasn't. She squeezes higher up on his thighs and Rick gasps aloud, his hips now thrusting upward in time with the speedy rhythm of his hands. Kate can feel herself gushing wetness again and cups a breast to pinch her nipple. He is so fucking beautiful - and she wants all of him.

He's breathing is fast and harsh now, his abs flexing hard beneath his shirt and yet she's the one whimpering. He's so close...

"Gonna come, Kate."

He's going faster. One hand has moved to just work his slick, thick, tip while the other is a blur stroking the base.

"Gonna Come."

His head arches back, his eyes squeeze shut, and his hip are thrusting up frantically.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck! Kate! ...Ahhh...touch...

Kate's got one hand down her pants (When that happened she has no clue) and is synced into his rhythm. She knows what he needs. Reaching up she takes his balls in hand and lightly squeezes...

His cry of "yes!" is a sharp hiss as his hips thrust up hard.

"AAHH - KATE!"

Spurts of white splatter across her chest and her shoulders. His hips slam high as he gasps and arches back even further while his hand continue to pump.

"AHHHHHH!"

More come rains down on her and holy shit - he's STILL coming! Kate's fingers work furiously inside herself, pressing against her walls and thumb-strumming her own swollen jewel. All she can manage are low, breathless words.

"Ohhh...Rick!" Her other hand is still cupping him and as he shoots a final time, the pulse in her hand sets her own orgasm off and her entire body quakes.

Rick's hands drop to his sides as he collapses back against the couch. A moment later Kate's head is on his thigh, her body leaning against his leg.

They sit silently for several moments. Kate manages to speak first.

"God...Rick."

He chuckles weakly, "One and the same."

Kate smiles with her eyes closed. Right then she couldn't really argue.

KB&KB&KB

So, I know this took a while for me to post... I've had some medical issues appear in the last month that are a bit...daunting. I'm going to be fine, thank GOD, but I'll be doing some chemo and radiation for a while, so my updates may be slower. Still, I'm grateful that I have this to keep my mind off of things. And, of course, SEASON FOUR of Castle! WHOO-HOO!


	9. Little Ricky

Ricky's Take Too

His heart is still pounding in overdrive, even as he gently strokes Kate's silky mane of hair. God, he hoped he didn't get his stuff in her hair... He can't believe he'd just let go like that, but she'd been so...wanton. Her eyes had been wide and glittering and he swore he'd felt them shooting laser beam heat onto his hands as griped and stroked himself - as she'd requested. It had stoked his own needs even higher to see how much she'd been turned on: her tougue swiping her slightly open lips, her full perfect breasts rising and falling rapidly with her shallow breaths. Her nipples had been beaded red jewels he wanted desperately to be in his mouth, but instead he'd focused on the idea of his release covering the long jagged-star-shaped scar just right of center on her chest. The imagine was intoxicating in ways he never imagined. Whether that was because it would make the thing disappear or because he'd never felt the level of release built within him, he couldn't say. When her hand had disappeared down her pants and she'd moaned, the sound had ripped away any ability he'd had left to hold back, and a sense of pride had washed over him. She was turned on by watching HIM, and she'd wanted him to give himself to her...as everything starting squeezing harder he known he'd be giving her ALOT.

"God, Rick."

"One and the same."

He hears her chuckle and he smiles. It's nice knowing that she really does get his humor. Early on he knew she'd believed he really was that full of himself. Now, she seems to get his hidden self-mockery. He'd been a cute, theatrical kid, able to hold his own in a room full of witty adults, but until he'd hit puberty he'd been clutzy, and clueless about the ways of his peers. When he'd come home crying about the kids teasing him about his lack of baseball-playing ability, Martha had hugged him and said the baseball wasn't important anyway. However, then she'd looked him straight in the eye.

"Kiddo, you've got tell people what makes you great! Take control of your own PR!"

He'd been doing it ever since.

Kate is totally relaxed against him, but Rick thinks the position won't be comfortable long. Plus she's gonna be all sticky...a sudden vision of her emersed in bubbles as he wipes down her soft silky shoulders has him shifting to tuck himself back in his pants.

"Rick?"

"Just tucking little Ricky away."

"Castle!" Her laughter spurts out full blown.

"What?"

Still laughing, she pulls away to turn and look up at him.

" 'A' you named it and 'B' _little_?"

"Actually, you named it."

"What?"

He looks down at her perfect face. She's puzzled by his response. She has no idea that she's the only one who's ever really gotten him... He'd hated "kitten" and the helplessness it conveyed. The first time she'd called him Ricky, years ago, it had sent a thrilling shock through his body.

"Believe it or not, no one has ever called me 'Ricky' in...these kind of situations."

"No one? Seriously?"

"Nope."

She's really surprised, which makes him smile.

"Okay...but little? You are -"

"- Six foot one and a half inches tall. Compartively speaking, it's _little_ Ricky."

He REALLY doesn't want to get into this. Puberty had hit him fast and hard - and before most of the boys his age. Not having a dad he'd had no idea what to with the sudden appearance of the thick, long monster hanging between his legs, nor the mass of dark blond pubic hair. In fifth grade he'd taken to waiting until the bathroom was completely clear before peeing because the stalls didn't have doors. Worse, a few his mother's friends had taken notice of his growth spurt and would make inappropriate comments when she wasn't around. To this day the movie "The Graduate" creeps him out. Then there was the tramua of his first sexual experience... Eventually he'd gotten to the place of guy pride, but those first few years had left it's mark, and he general didn't like to make a big deal about...being big.

"Rick?"

He must have been thinking longer than he'd realized. She's got her Dectective Beckett face on, the one that stares at a murder board while puzzling something out.

"Come on, dectective."

He stands and pulls her up with him.

"Time to get you cleaned up."

She's still trying to read him, so he gives her a patented Richard Castle leer.

"There's a tub of bubbles with your name on it detective. Do you know how many fantasies - "

That gets a laugh out of her: light and bubbly.

"I probably don't need to know the number, Rick."

Smirking, he pulls her into the bathroom.

"Googles, Kate. Googles.

C&B&C&B&C&B

Sorry this took so long. I think I was trying to keep it in Kate's POV, but it was Rick's turn to talk.


	10. First Things First

First Things First

_It's really not fair that she's half-naked while he's completely dressed. _

Beckett's mind is comtemplating this stark injustice while staring at Rick's ass as he's turning on the water in her bathtub. _Nope. It's really not fair at all. _

"I'm assuming you'll be joining me in those bubbles, Castle."

"First things first, Kate."

She can't help but smile as he contemplates the array of bath salts and body washes arranged on her corner tub shelves. So many choices for the Castle mind to play with.

"You have quite the assortment of these."

"Ummhmm" She mummurs knowingly, all the while contemplating whether to smack his butt or reach in and snap the elastic of his underwear.

"So, what would prefer tonight: Cherry Bliss, Lavender Dream, Vanilla Musk -"

"I don't know, Castle, do you do vanilla?"

"I can, although..." He squirts some of the creamy bubble bath into the tub" "I suspect you rarely do."

"And what exactly would you be basing that on, Castle? You're the one with the safe word."

He places the bottle back on its shelf before turning around.

"I'm making MY observation based on this bottle is the fullest, although it appears not to be the newest. As for my tastes...you did know exactly what a safe word was."

He quirks his brow up as he grins, and she glares at him - even as she feels a blush rising on her cheeks.

"You might want to remind me what that word is Castle -"

With a quick pull down and back, she has buttons flying off - clattering loudly against various surfaces - and his shirt lying in a puddle on the floor. She's startled him, but can tell by his grin that he likes her little maneuver. She smirks back at him.

"Wouldn't want you hurt if I get too rough."

His eyes darken yet sparkle - a mischievous glint that teases even before he speaks.

"I told you, feel free to spank me anytime you'd like."

God help her, the man knew how to push her turn-on buttons. She'd never really hurt him, she'd never want to, but his...submissiveness (really, there wasn't another word for it) got to her in a way all of her past, more aggressive lovers never had.

Sighing, she runs her hands over his bare chest, loving the soft feel of the downy hair covering.

"Hmmm...Do you use conditioner on your chest?

She feels the rumble of laughter in his body before she hears it.

"What?"

He turns in her arms to look down at her, but she's concentrating on making swirls around his nipples and his concentration on her question is rapidly fading.

"It's just so soft..."

She looks up to meet his slightly glazing eyes, and makes a final gentle brush with her thumbs.

"...I like it."

A lopsided smile crosses his face.

"No. It's not conditioner. Guess it's my softer, feminine side coming out. "

Kate's eyebrows raise at the quip. Sure, she's heard him joke about his "girly" side. Hell, she's teased him about it herself. She actually...likes that about him. Still, in this particular moment, why is he going there?

"Castle , at this point, I know just how much of a girl you are NOT." She lets her hands splay across his chest as she looks up at him.

"Besides that, I have no physical attraction to women, so if I really thought you were 'girly' I wouldn't be here with you half naked in my bathroom."

Now, let's finished getting undressed, because I'm planning on fully enjoying all of your manly assets tonight, 'kay?"

"Why, Detective Beckett, you're making me blush."

He is teasing her...except he really is blushing. Does he really have no idea?

"I plan on doing a lot more than that Richard Castle... "

She glances down at her hands as they start toying with his belt belt. When she speaks again her voice is serious: quiet and low, almost husky.

"I've wanted to do more with you for a long time. "

She looks up to meet his gaze, willing him to see the desire in her eyes, the longing and love. When she sees it register, when they both smile those secret smiles meant only for each other, Kate starts to undo his belt.

So we'd better get the rest of your ruggedly handsome body stripped damn fast."

He laughs, and it's a relief. Submissive is one thing, but she isn't used to a shy Castle...

"Uh, uh, uh, Kate -"

His hands cover hers, effectively stopping her from pulling the beltstrap out.

"- ladies first."

"Chivalary, Castle? Or is part of your fantasy watching me strip?"

Castle grins.

"That is definitely is on the list. However, it's not tonight's fantasy."

"No?"

"No."

He deftly pops the snap of her pants open, the back of his fingers brushing lightly again her stomach as he does.

"This fantasy is all about taking care of you."

Kate chuckles, "Rick, I think you just lived out that one in my living room."

He smiles down at her.

"No, and that's not what I meant."

Kate's eyes widen. _NO?_

"When I take care of you like _that_ Kate, we'll be in bed naked. It will be hours, not minutes, and it won't be just once."

She couldn't breath. The deep timbre of his voice, the picture he was painting. Oh. My. God.

"What I want to do right now is run you the perfect bubble bath, one where you don't have to a thing. I soap you down, wash your hair - and I give a better scalp massage than most salons - rinse you off...and then..."

"And then what?"

She is spellbound by his words, breathless anticipation sent her words out on a husky whisper.

His smile is enigmatic, "Uh, uh, Kate. First things first."

It's the second time he's said that...and his little run-down of what he's imagined sounds heavenly and frightening at the same time. It sounds relexing but also something that will make her so vulnerable...and he's sliding her pants down over her hips, taking her little black bikini panties with them. They drop to the floor and she's left bare. Well, expect for her socks.

However, Castle hasn't let himself look down, hasn't touched past her hips.

"In you go, my beauty."

There's no time to react. One minute she's standing, the next he's scooped her up, arm under her knees, the other around her back and reflexively her arm encircles his neck.

"CASTLE! My socks!

She's trying to admonish him, but her laughter makes it ineffective. He lowers her gently into the steamy hot bubble bath. It's the perfect temperature and as the water envelops her she can't help but sigh and close her eyes.

"God, this is perfect."

It's the feel of warm, wet, soapy terrycloth on her shoulder that makes her eyes blink open. Castle is on his knees outside the tub besides her, his large hand moving the washcloth down her shoulder and curving to wipe right above her breast.

Her body recognizes the path he's taking before she does. Her breasts tighten as he passes over where the raised, round, pink circle sits, slightly right of center on her chest. Her eyes close as he washes away the remnets of his orgasm on her body, the memory of him is overwhelming: his head arched back, eyes scrunched close, groaning her name. Why isn't he in this tub with her again? She opens her eyes to be confronted with his bare chest.

"Rick..."

He's dipping the cloth in the water deftly, then swiping up from her chest to her other shoulder.

"Let me do this, Kate...Please?"

The puppy dog thing. Does he know she can't ever resist it? It really is sweet,him wanting to clean her up... Besides, since when has she been unable to delay sexual gratification? Sighing she takes one bubble-covered hand out of the water to take his and bring it to her lips. The kiss is tender, a soft brush on the back of his hand.

"I am, Castle... Just know I also really enjoyed how you made "the mess" you've been washing off my chest."

A myriad of reactions cross his face: consternation at his motives being read so easily, amusement at her wry tone of voice, pleasure in remembering the moment..."

"Your pleasure is mine my dear detective."

He grins, and she chuckles at his deliberate double meaning. Still smiling, she closes her eyes and lays her head back against the pillow that's always placed just so in her tub.

"Well, in that case..."

She lifts one sock covered foot out of the bubbles.

"I need you take these off."

R&K&B&C&K&R&C&B

So, I know it's been a while since I've updated this. It's been partly health and partly writer's block. I just was having a difficult time with the tone of this. I also was worried that people wouldn't get Castle NOT choosing to jump her in the tub. That was until a twitter friend mentioned that "For Lovers Only" had a scene like that! (No, I haven't seen it, but I AM planning to!)

Health-wise, I've finished the first stage of treatment and things look good. I won't say it was a picnic, but it could have been worse. I have been LOVING Castle this season! (Except for Beholder, which inspired me to do a whole other story just to work through the "issues" I had with it. So even an episode I didn't love had value for me. :D)

There is more to this story than a bubble bath though. ;) Hopefully, the next two chapters will be up before New Year's. In the meantime, Happy Holidays!


	11. Starting With Dessert

Starting with Dessert

"Splish-Splash I was taking a bath..."

Kate finds herself quietly singing the silly diddy to herself as she walks into her room to get dressed. It was Castle's fault of course. He'd started saying it under his breath while he's been washing her hair. Only he'd changed "I" to "Beckett's." Her eyes had been closed, so she couldn't quite tell how deliberate he was being, but it made her smile all the same. After a minute or so she decided he wasn't being deliberate at all. He was sort of unconsciously humming, saying words here and there as his fingers massaged her scalp and combed through her curls.

"Tilt your head back, Kate. "

He'd spoken quietly and when she did as asked, warm water, starting from the front edges of her scalp, cascaded down her back without a single drop in her eyes. She'd blinked up at him then, but he'd been focused on his rinsing and hadn't noticed. She'd never forget that furrowed brow and blissful smile. She'd been thinking about splashing him, but instead closed her eyes again. She saved the splashing until after he'd wrapped her head in a towel, and seemed to have thought he was going help her out the tub to wrap her up in another one. At that point she'd managed to get him so soaked that he'd had no choice but to undress and dry off. He made a show of starting to do a striptease, and honestly the idea had held _much _appeal. Instead she'd grabbed her hair dryer and told him to take a quick shower himself - promising to go down and get his spare clothes out of the Crown Vic.

She remembers that first rain-soaked, mud-splashed chase through Central Park, when he'd convinced her that he should let him keep a spare of clothes in the trunk along with his "Writer" vest. In his annoying but persuasive manner he'd pointed out that since he wasn't official , he had no police locker to store extra clothes. Besides, even Beckett kept an old NYPD sweatshirt back there. Tonight, she's glad she'd gone along with it...not that she'd mind him walking around in a towel, but it will make things easier tomorrow if he's not seen in the same clothes. Tonight has been a long time in the making, but she's not sure if she'll be ready to announce to the entire precinct the change in her relationship with Castle. Him showing up in the same clothes, and being entirely too happy would certainly spark some questions. (She, of course, has always been able to hide that 'just got laid' glow.)

She holds up the red bra he's seen once before, years ago, on a case that made her briefly have to play a Russian harlot. She's sure the memory would get him extra hot-n-bothered, but she puts it aside. Not when his hands have so lovingly caressed her body, albeit while holding a washcloth and cleansing her skin. No, tonight is just for them: Kate and Rick, no pretenses, no hints of their undercover games. She wants him to have no doubts that it's all her that has this overwhelming love and desire - for him.

She puts down the red, and picks up a simple satin navy blue. NYPD blue, true blue...Beckett blue. She smiles as she slips it on and fastens the front clasp. It makes her feel incredibly sexy and turned on to be choosing lingerie with him in mind. Stepping into the tiny matching panties she debates if she'll wear heels in the apartment. She'd caught his reaction when she'd come out the pool in L.A. and imagines his reaction to the visual of her in heels, this little ensemble, and nothing else would be even more appreciated. Especially since it'd be for his eyes only. Granted, she hadn't been shot back then, hadn't had a knife slice running down her side...she brushes the thought aside. Rick's already seen her scars and washed them clean. There's nothing she needs to hide or disguise.

While quickly blow-dries her hair - nothing fancy, she lets it keep its curl - she ponders all the times she's felt his eyes on her like that day. There was the night she drove his Ferrari... God, there've been so many times she's teased him with her body, given him come-hither looks, and words full of sexual innuendo - with no intention of following through. Flirting with him is what it was. She realizes that now, even when she thought it was just about gaining the upper-hand in some situation or another.

Kate smiles knowingly at herself in the mirror, because tonight is all about the follow through. Still smiling, she fluffs out her mostly dry tresses and does a few swipes of her basic make-up. Walking over to her closet, she ponders her seduction. Easy on, easy off... A midnight blue sweater dress catches her attention, its loose fit, Bateau neckline and long Raglan sleeves are simple and comfy. She usually wears it with leggings or jeans because it hits high on her 5'9" frame - not quite mid thigh. Not tonight. She slips the sweater over her head, and dons a pair of 4 inch shiny, candy-apple red, "fuck me" heels. She takes a final look in the mirror, and grins. Oh, yeah, tonight he's getting all the come-on she's capable of, only with the absolute intention of taking everything he wants to give her. A hot shiver runs through her body. She'd better go get those clothes, because if she DOES catch him in just a towel, those clothes of his will stay in the car all night.

C&B&K&R&B&C&R&K

At first Castle let the shower run comfortably warm. However, it became apparent that getting too comfortable let his mind drift, and what it drifted to was Kate. Kate's smooth skin, soft shoulders, slender yet strong arms. The slope of her breasts, the scar on her chest...he's got sex on his mind and "s" words are filling his brain. Her silky hair... He turned the water to cold.

He hoped she hadn't heard his high-pitched yelp as his warm shower turned to ice. With any luck she was already getting dressed in her bed...room. Martha. Think about Martha. His mother would find this situation highly amusing. Martha. There, that was better. Ironically, he'd had better control of his southward thoughts when she'd been there with him. The bath thing really had been a fantasy of his. He'd daydreamed of having her relaxed and trusting of him. To be able to touch her freely and know that she KNEW he wouldn't try to push, that wasn't always a kid on a sugar-rush. It meant alot to him.

WHY it meant alot, he wasn't sure. His antics were just part of the Castle charm, and that was what women fell for, even her. Still, she was different for him...or maybe he was different. He didn't want to be wanted just because he was "charming." That was a part of him, yes. He'd cultivated that part of himself and created his playboy exterior out of it. He'd lived in that persona for so long that when the feelings he had for Kate had started to become more than sexual it had confused and surprised him. Sure, he had always been "a nice guy." The fact that his ex-wife was still his publisher attested to his ability to end relationships well. He never saw a reason to be deliberately mean or cruel, and treated whatever woman he was with well. Still...he'd never wanted to give a woman a bubble bath without being in the tub with said woman. Yeah...Kate was different.

Turning off the water Castle hears the faint buzz of Kate's hair dryer. He wonders if that means she's dressed...or not. Oh, Fuck. It hasn't been even an hour since he'd come, and harder than he can ever remember. Yeah, thinking about THAT wasn't helping. He turns back on the ice water and grimacing, steps back in. Not that he wasn't accustom to being able to do a few rounds in night. 40 or not, Little Ricky was still pretty energetic that way. However, being brought to full attention with just the thought of her...Uhmm...it was so tempting to just let his hand drop down and - "

"CASTLE, I'm heading down to get your clothes out the car! "

Oh, thank God. A distraction. He needs to get out of this shower!

'Kay!"

He hears the door slam shut, and with it, some of the tension leaves his body. Quickly he turns off the shower and dries off. His shirt is pretty useless without the buttons. He thinks about going commando with just his slacks, but really, he's had them on all day. The smart thing to do would be to just wait there in the bathroom until Beckett brought his clothes up.

That's when his stomach growled. Dinner. Maybe he could just wrap up in the towel and go puruse the take out menu.

Kate's towels are white, long, fluffy, and wide. She must like wrapping up in them, and with her long legs... HEIGHT, with her HEIGHT, the larger towel would stay securely around her while keeping her covered in all the right places. He's able to tie it around his waist with just a tiny sliver of thigh showing through on the side.

Walking across her living room his eyes dart to the scene of the crime, so to speak. His gift to her is still on the coffee table and as he thinks about his evening thus far he can't help but wonder if they really did have magical powers...

His stomach growls again. Maybe Beckett has some snack food?

That's when he remembers that he'd brought dessert. A grin lights up his face as he sees the box is still sitting on the counter. She hadn't even opened it, which is probably a good thing. He'd stopped in Little Italy and gotten a box full of italian pastry. Cannolis and Biscotii, an assortment of cookies, and two delectable pieces of tiramisu. He's quickly standing in her kitchen opening the box and grabbing a cannoli. He bites into it and groans. They are so good!

He's so wrapped up in savorying the sugary treat that misses the sound of the key turning in the front door lock.

"Couldn't wait for dessert, Ricky?

He nearly chokes on the cannoli, and Kate chuckles. She's wearing that cream-colored coat of hers and carrying his small duffel bag.

"I, I didn't hear you come in."

She's lowered her eyes and is biting her lip in that way she does when she's holding back a thought, usually something she finds amusing. However, when she looks up he sees the smoky darkness that he now recognizes as Kate being turned on. Her eyes are taking in the towel, his chest, his shoulders, and then finally meet his eyes.

"I can see that."

She lets the duffel bag drop to the floor and slips off her coat. She's gorgeous in some kind of blue sweater thingy that's barely covering her thighs. Her legs go on for days into...red high-heeled shoes.

"I see you also like my dress."

He nods.

She's smiling that secret, oh, so sexy smile again as she walks towards him.

"I thought it would be nice for dinner."

"It's...very nice."

"Yes, but since we're gonna be starting with dessert..."

She pulls on a sleeve, then the other, sliding her arms out. A little shimmy and the dress slides to floor. Rick drops the cannoli.

"It's really not...appropriate."

Her voice is husky as she speaks, but he can't breathe, nevermind answer her. His brain is on overload with blue satin, red pumps, and everything inbetween. The blood that started rushing down from his brain continues even faster as she turns and starts walking away, the view from behind somehow even more arousing and it makes him gasp.

"Kate."

He can barely get the word out.

She doesn't even look back.

"Time for dessert, Ricky...and oh,"

She glances over her shoulder then, and her eyes dance with mischief.

"You can bring the pastries along if you want."

C&B&K&R&B&C

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad people are enjoying this. I SWEAR, I don't mean to be a tease. :D. I promised two chapters...but the two ended up merging into one. However, I promise, the next chapter is ALL ABOUT "dessert," and i should be up in a week or so. Happy 2012 Castle fans! Who else can't wait 'till January 9th!

Also, thanks for all the prays and messages about my health. I'm having surgery on January 18th. I have a great team of doctors and while it's still a hard thing to be going through, I'm going to be fine at the end of it. Funny thing, like Beckett, I too think having Castle around does make things a bit easier. Never underestimate the value of great entertainment! :)


	12. Hot & Sweet

Sorry, it's been awhile, but I had to get it right. ;)

Hot & Sweet

Okay, the look on Rick's face when she dropped the dress was definitely worth not just having him right there in the kitchen. He'd still been in his sexually stunned mode when she told him bring the pastries along. It was amusing, and so classically Castle. If she hadn't been so turned on herself she might have decided to torture him a bit more, just because he was so damn cute like that.

However, when she'd walked in the apartment door and seen him, her entire body had been slammed with lust. All she could see was his nearly nude body: slightly glistening skin stretched over his wide breath of shoulders and broad chest, a strip of it from the side of his ass down his thigh... A white towel sagged low on his hips...very low. Her mouth went dry, her muscles tensed, and her breasts ached. She hadn't dared move because if she had gone over to him she'd have been yanking that towel off and kissing him senseless...not necessarily on the mouth either. Yeah, there was no way in hell she would have made it through dinner.

It was only when Kate registered that he was eating something that she'd become less carnivious. The juxtaposition of the hotness of his body and the look of boyish pleasure as he stuffed the pastry in his mouth had made her smile and her heart expand. A different kind of warmth had suffused her, a sweet airy lightness that made her feel floaty. It swirled through her stomach, up through her chest and to the top of her head. She'd felt almost faint, yet there was still that heated pulse in her breasts and between her thighs, the pulse that made her blood feel thick and hot as it raced through her veins. It's a new combination for her. She remembered the floaty feeling from schoolgirl crushes, her first kiss...maybe alittle with Royce, but it had been from afar...

No, not going there. She'd seen herself trying to rebuild a wall, create some distance from the feelings Castle stirred in her. Not gonna happen. She's done too much work on opening up to let that scared 19 year old girl blow this. She watched him a moment longer, smiled softly as he continued savoring what she realized was a cannoli and let herself feel it: the buzz and softness, the burning and melting, all the sensations that were caused by her being in love with Rick Castle. Only then had she called out to him.

Now she's opening the door to her bedroom, a tiny smile on her face as she comtemplates what to do first... There's so much she wants to do, has wanted to do for over four years. Take off the towel...or tell him to take it off? Both thoughts cause that heavy, insistent pulse through her body to increase. Some of those things she wants to do may have to wait. She's hot and wet and more than ready for him. She turns, expecting him to be be pretty much behind her, but he isn't.

"Rick?"

"Just getting the pastries!"

Oh my God, no way! Kate can't help it, she sits on the front edge of her bed and dissolves into a fit of giggles. He actually went back for the...

"Voila Madmosielle!"

She looks up and there he is, white pastry box in one hand - while the other is holding the towel together against his side - and a huge Castle grin. He's freakin adorable, and in that moment Kate loves him so much she feels like she might explode with it.

RC

She's staring at him and he's stunned by the brightness in her eyes and the breath of her smile. It's like she's lit from within. A memory of an explosion and a bank vault flits through his mind. Those eyes...she looked at him like that then. Only now she's shifting, tilting her head slightly and biting her lip.

"Rick...it's ridiculous how much I'm in love with you."

Her voice is low, and a bit incredulous in tone, but she's looking him in the eyes as she speaks, looking at him with those luminous eyes. She loves him - and not just a little. It occurs to him that maybe, back when the bank blew up, she'd loved him then, too.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Wouldn't want people to know my detective's into being ridiculous.

God, he loves when she tries not to laugh.

"Good. Because I'd have to shoot you just to prove a point."

Then she stands, unfolding upwards like a goddess, all flowing curls, long limbs and firm curves, soft golden skin, nude but for the pieces of shiny blue half-covering her breasts and where he'd touched through her jeans...

The click of her heels across the floor seems loud, a slow steady beat that match the sway of her hips. She's taking the box out of his hands, careful not to touch him. At least there's a tremble in her fingers, at least he knows not touching him is as difficult for her as not ripping that bra off is for him. Now she's...walking away from him?

"Kate?"

"I'm on the pill, Rick. Anything I need to know about you ?"

Huh? The pill...oh, THE pill.

"Oh! Uh, no, I'm fine. I would have -"

" - Drop the towel, Ricky."

Oh, it's THAT voice, and he lets the ends go without thought, making a slight groan as the terrycloth slides against him to the floor. He's been physically aroused since she'd dropped the dress, holding the towel closed because he'd had to adjust it to be comfortable and the change made a difference in how well the damn thing stayed on.

She's sitting on the front of her bed again, her eyes dark like chocolate as she takes ALL of him in.

"Do you think you'll need more...sustenance, Ricky?"

She's opened the box, and before he can blink, she's popped a cannoli in her mouth, sucking the end in, pulling it out slowly, a dab of white cream on her lips.

He loses it.

KB

One minute she's looking at a beautifully naked Rick, imagining her mouth taking him in like the cannoli, and the next she is flat on her back being ravaged by one crazed Richard Castle. His lips are everywhere: her mouth, her check, her neck. He's popped open her bra and his hand palms her breast, skim over her nipple and there's moaning...but that's her, crying out at the friction as little Ricky presses hard into her wet center, grinds down, hips thrusting, rubbing against her just right...

"Ooohhh, Fuck! Rick...!"

Kate comes hard, completely unplanned for the second time that night, the second time in her adult LIFE. Her body trembles against his even as he's sucking on her neck, still moving deliciously on top of her. He's kissing up towards her ear, a puff of air damp air against it makes her shiver.

"Do you always come so hard, Kate?"

Oh , she hears it. Sure, he's got a touch of wonder in his voice, but mostly it's that pure Castle smugness. She shifts her hips up against him, runs her nails lightly down his back, and smiles as he grunts against her cheek. She starts tiny nipping kisses along his throat.

"No..." she didn't mean to sound quite so breathy, but with Castle's body draped over hers, and she still tingling a bit from orgasm, it's the best she can manage.

Rick pushes up to look down at her then.

"No?"

Kate's smile is soft and lazy as she let's her hand brush his face. His eyes are so very blue...

"No."

She kisses his chin, let's her tongue circle it's sharp but rounded end. Rick gasps and she feels him throb against the scrap of blue satin that's keeping him from what she wants. Letting go, she pulls back to look into his eyes.

" If we ever get around to having actual sex...I'm gonna come even harder."

His eyes go wide, his jaw drops - just as she intended. She pulls him down into a hot openmouth kiss, her tongue sweeping in and over his, running over the places she learned would made him groan and spur him to kiss back. God, why had she ever resisted this?

"Love you."

He's murmuring against her mouth.

"So much, Kate...so much."

She's out of thoughts. Her other arm encircle his back, her legs spread wider to cradle him and wrap around to rest on the back of his thighs. All she wants is Rick, but...his kiss is softer and he's pushes his upper body up off her as his lips pull gently away. Kate opens her eyes and finds him staring intently at her face.

"Rick, what -"

"I wanted to see your eyes"

Then with a grin, a hand slides under her back and he's flipped them so she's sprawled on top of him. He's laughing at her surprise, but his hands are now skimming off her underwear, so she can't be really mad, and merely slaps down on his chest as she pushes up.

"Rick, what the hell!"

She's shimming her hips so he can slip the blue satin down and bites down on her lip as his thumbs skim down the lines between her pelvis and thighs, his giant palms gliding over her butt, bringing the blue satin down to her knees. From there it's easy for her to slide one knee up, then the other, leaving her completely, finally, naked, hair curtaining the sides of his face as she stradles him.

And from there she can't be mad at him at all. Not looking down at his gorgeous bare chest, little Ricky resting stiffly against her belly, twitching lightly everytime she breathes. Watching him watch her, she lets her eyes close briefly as he reaches up to cup her breast, skim a thumb over her nipple. Her eyes open and he's looking into hers, breathing heavily, but still with a twinkle of mirth in those baby blues.

"...I figured you would want to drive."

It takes a moment to register and then she's rolling her eyes and laughing as he looks up at her with that pure Castle grin. And, just like that, the impossible happens. She loves him even more. Her hand reaches down to brush his cheek.

"You like me driving, Castle?"

"Oh, yeah...you are _so _hot when you drive. "

She laughs at his enthusiam, but really can't hide the sparkle of pleasure and desire his words cause. Then she leans over to kiss him, even as she reaches down to touch and guide him to the center of herself.

"You're the hot one, Ricky."

She says it against his mouth before sliding down slowly on him. Letting her body adjust and stretch to take him in, every inch she takes has them both watching each other's smiles and sighes. He's louder, panting roughly on an "Ah" while her soft little breaths pushed out through pressed together lips, make a higher, whimpering "mmmm." Then she's there, taking in all of him with a sudden final gasp, staring down into his dark blue eyes her own emerald ones shiny with wonder.

"This...is amazing"

Her words are soft, as she lets herself feel what she's been imagining for years. A move to brush a kiss across his forehead creates shooting sensations of delicious pleasure through them both. Breathing, staring...feeling...she has to have more.

She pushes up slowly so that she's sitting straighter atop him, gasping quietly as it angles him even deeper inside her. She lets her hips circle and they both gasp .

CASKETT

"Kate..."

"Yeah..."

Those breathless whispers are the only words either can manage. Rick's large hands slide up to her waist as he falls into her rhythm, thrusting up into her heat as she rides him, her inner muscles pulsing against the hard thickness now buried so deep within. She watches his eyes flick from her face to her breasts and back. Without thought she grabs one of his hands and places it on her breast. It makes them both gasp, makes her arch back and grind down harder as he cups and strokes it, circles around, flicks and then rolls the stiff ruby tip between his fingers. Her soft moans are almost constant now - practically a steady hum - as she moves faster on him.

RC

"So perfect ..."

Rick mutters it as he moves in her. She's arching back and crying out loudly now - not just those breathy, sexy little moans. He can't help it, his hand drops back to her low on her waist, steading her so she can ride him harder. So he can fuck her harder. He's past words too now, grunting with the effort to meet her pace. Fuck, she's arching back, hands griping his thighs, In this angle he finds his hands slip around to her ass, pushing her against him as he thrusts and grinds against her. His eyes snap open and he sees her hair flying around her. Her entire body is flushed, shiny with sweat, and she's got a smile he's never quite seen before...she's beyond beautiful and he's inside her, a part of her, and oh fuck, he's so close...

KB

She hadn't meant to get here this fast. She'd wanted to savor it, savor him. She'd wanted to explore his body from head to toe, pleasure him with every skill she has...but she'd taken him in and nothing could have prepared her for the feelings. She's never felt this connected, never felt this full, or this tightly wound. Every movement between them registers on his face and in her body. Every touch burns through her being. The term heart-felt has a whole new meaning as the friction of him sliding between her thighs rushes blood through her heart, makes her skin hot and tingly. It pulls tension ever tighter, arching her back, arms flying behind her to brace, her hands gripping his strong muscled thighs. He seems to know because his own hands slide down from her waist to come grip her ass. His eyes are slits of midnight blue, staring up at her with that happy and amazed look she loves...that she _so_ loves... Castle...God, she loves him so much...

CASKETT

The wave hits them both at once. Castle is gasping, shaking and yelling out her name, while she's moaning his. Her entire body is ridgid as she spasms helplessly, gushing and flooding over him and down her thighs. Exhausted, she shifts and collapses against his torso, her head fitting perfectly against his shoulder. After a minute of just lying there, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest against her breasts, she starts kissing neck, moving up to his jawline, pushing up alittle so she can see his face. He's smiling and he wants to just keep looking at him, to keep feeling the sweetness of his smile pour through her. Smiling back, she brushes that lock of hair back that falls just above his eyes.

The only sound is their breathing. Green into Blue, blue into green they are one breath, gazing, falling, melting...

"I love you."

They whisper it at the same time, eyes and smiles widening as the words tumble out. She runs her fingertips along the plane of cheek, down the side of his jaw. He's both relaxed and wired. She can feel the pulse of his blood inside her, and realizes he'd come, but not...released. Considering earlier that's not a surprise. Still, it means all the dampness she feels between them is...her. She's beginning to realize what the saying "He turned me into a puddle" REALLY meant. Her body's been a regular waterworks tonight and while she's never felt as good as she did right now, she's alittle embarassed. As if he could hear her thoughts, she hears the rumble of a chuckle in his chest.

"What?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"You did come harder."

Her eyes narrow a moment, is he commenting on - but, no, he just looks awed. She laughs softly, as much at herself as at him. She HAD said that. She just hadn't thought it would actually be true.

"I told you I would.

C&B&R&K&C&B

Hope it was worth the wait. As you can see, the night isn't over. I thought I'd do one huge chapter, but in editing I thought it was better broken up. So I'm currently reworking the second installment.

On the health front, I'd like to say thank you for all the well wishes and prayers. I had surgery January 18th and it and the treatment I'd been under all fall was a complete success! I have four more rounds of chemo to do starting in March and then, God willing, I'll be given a complete bill of health!

Castle is something that has made going through this a bit easier by giving me a show I can throughly enjoy and get lost in for an hour a week. Plus, all the time reading and writing fanfiction, watching Castle fanvids, and just sharing the passion for this show with all the other fans. The writing is always phenomenal whether dramatic or comedic and I appreciate the time Andrew Marlowe takes in making sure all the pieces fit together in the telling of this epic love story. I think that's a good enough disclaimer - right? The Castle characters ain't mine - I just love to play with them. Always. (Which, if you put "Tinkonbrink Castle" in a Youtube search, click on the one that says "I'll Be Watching..." Best "Always" love letter to the show ever. (No, I didn't make it. :D)


	13. Magic

I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows. It's great knowing people are interested in this take on Andrew Marlowe's characters of Castle & Beckett! (Like how I just snuck that disclaimer right in there.) Also, just a reminder, this IS an M rated story. Although, if you've read this far you've probably got that one figured out already. ;D. And now, without further ado:

Magic

Kate likes that she made Castle laugh. It's so often the other way around. The thought makes her smile and she lets herself collapse back against his chest, her head laying perfectly against his shoulder. God, they fit together so perfectly.

Speaking of a perfect fit... Kate breathes in and releases the breath on a sigh. Rick had trembled, groaned and panted beneath her as she'd drifted down from her own orgasm. Yet he's still hard inside her. She's read about this: men who sometimes separate orgasm from ejaculation. She wonders if since he'd come so copiously before he just needed more time to...refuel. He's given her so much pleasure, not just sexually, and not just tonight. She wants that for him too...

"Castle?"

"Yes, decective?"

She smiles at that, then bites her lip as she searches for the words to explain. The heat of a blush is rising on her cheeks which she hopes he ignores...

"I don't always _have _to drive."

He chuckles and lets his hips roll up slowly against hers. She catches his smile as her eyes flutter closed.

"No?"

"Mmmm...no..."

Her eyes open slowly as she unconsciously wets her lips.

"Not with you."

Rick almost comes right there. Not from lust, but rather just pure overwhelm. After all they've been through, the secrets and lies of what feels like a lifetime ago, hearing that she trusts him so intimately floors him. He breathes in deeply. He'd somehow managed not shoot off before, so he definitely doesn't want to now. It was odd. As he'd felt Kate start to come, something in him had shifted. He'd wanted to stay in the moment forever, and in that moment he'd felt a high like never before, almost like he'd imploded. He'd opened his eyes and found his body still buzzing, himself still hard within her. He exhales and smiles up at Kate

"Well, you know I'm not going pass up the chance to rev those engines, Kate. The key's already in the ignition."

He thought that comment would get him the classic eye roll. Instead she's biting her lip and her eyes are brimming with mirth. Suddenly he feels her deliberately tighten around him and he's gasping at the sensation. Yeah, he's definitely got another climax in him.

"It certainly is, Ricky...and it's a very _big _key."

Yes, he knows. That's why for most of his adult life he's always defaulted to the woman on top. It's safer, puts her in control, and lets him enjoy it without worrying his larger than average size would cause pain instead of pleasure. He likes to learn a woman's body before he gets more...physically adventurous or totally lets himself go. Sure, he hasn't lost control before a woman was ready for it since college, but tonight he's found himself worrying. Worrying that in his pleasure he'd go too deep, too fast, not give her walls time to adjust and end up hurting her... It's just he's wanted her so long - and he's NEVER wanted a woman as badly as he wants Kate. He just wants to -

"Ric-ky..."

She's smiling down at him, but with a slightly concerned look on her face. The look is enough to snap him out of self-doubt. For godsake he's in bed with Kate Beckett, practically a superhero. SHE can handle it. The fact that he's completely inside her - on their first time no less - is testament to this. It's never happened before - on the first time. Another sign that SHE is the woman that's been meant for him. He smiles genuinely then, smooths her hair back over her ear.

"That's why I wanna make sure it's fitting-"

He's been rocking slightly against her. Now he thrusts up fully, a slight groan escaping his lips.

"- just right."

"Mmm...it's perfect Castle."

She smirks wickedly at him.

"Now drive."

He grins back at her.

"As you wish."

He runs his hand down her back and the curve of her, oh so perfect ass. Thinking about it, her ass, stirs a desire in him to view it, uncovered, not in crisp pants or tight jeans. His hands squeeze her butt reflexively with the thought. Yeah, that would be so good...eventually though. Honestly, at the moment he just wants to lay inside her and enjoy the bliss of it. His body still feels like it's vibrating from earlier. Gentle waves of pleasure are undulating from the top of his head to the toes of his feet. All that's missing is Kate being closer...

Kate feels Rick's arm encircle her and then he's rolling her onto her back. Only he doesn't stop. He rolls her on her side so he's sandwiched between her thighs and her she can wrap her her legs and arms around him - even as his arms hold her. Oh...this feels incredible. Totally held, totally able to touch him, see his face... Leave it to Castle to show her something new.

He's nuzzling her neck, and one hand is STILL palming her ass. It feels good and she unconciously arches to push back into that hand - pulling slightly off little Ricky, which starts a whole other set of sensensations. Still, it's not urgent. She's enjoying the feel of his back muscles against her fingertips, his belly against hers, her breasts against his chest. She's surrounded by, and surrounding Rick Castle and it's blissful. Then his mouth covers hers in a gentle caress. He's being gentle with his tongue, tracing the shape of her lips without entrance, pressing lightly against them. He's moving inside her though, a slight, barely there motion that gentles rocks them, a sweet soothing feeling...like they could stay like this forever.

So Kate mirrors him, giving back soft kisses, keeping his languid pace. Her own body is pretty relaxed and she DID ask him to drive. With him so keyed up though she hadn't thought he'd be taking the scenic route, but that's fine. There's an intimacy to this that's completely new to her, a physical connection without urgency, only smiling kisses and looking into those big blue eyes...

"You know, Kate, I'm thinking those stones really do have some magic powers."

"Pffff. You're the magic, Castle. You brought my walls down, not some mystical energy from some pretty rocks."

"I don't know Kate. It seems too coincidental that after after everything we've been through, that _tonight _we're here, in your bed, naked and...connected.

She huffs at that. Seriously? Magic stones? He really has no idea.

"Castle, I've wanted you so badly I was dreaming about you in the breakroom. You watched me COME IN MY SLEEP dreaming about you. How much longer did you think I could hold back from us being together?"

"I didn't know."

The seriousness of his tone hurts, not because it's unfounded but rather that it's completely fair. She'd had so many doubts, and so much BAGGAGE. She buries her face against his shoulder. He's inside her, a part of her, and it makes the hurt of knowing what her past had cost clearer and sharper.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Castle."

"I know. "

He's quick to say it, exasperated almost. He cups her face in his hand.

"Kate, we've been all over that. Ancient history. We both did the wrong things for the right reasons."

His hand has moved, is stroking her hair. He moves inside her again, and her body follows his subtle withdrawal, clings to him. He smiles against her hair and slides back to where he'd been.

"To everything there is a season..."

She sighs at the feeling, but can't help but chuckle too. Bible quotes in bed...only Castle.

"...I just didn't know when it would be ours."

He kisses her before she can respond, deeper now, his tongue sliding into her eager mouth.

They kiss for a while...she's not sure how long. Sweet and slow, fierce and fast. She hasn't felt this lost in a man...ever. The warmth of his skin against hers, his smell, the way he feels inside her, how it feels to be wrapped around him, or is it him wrapped around her? It's getting difficult to tell, as their gentle rocking melts into one motion.

It catches her by surprise, the gentle ripples that are moving through her. Like a pebble tossed in a pond, they start centric from where they're joined and radiate throughout her body. It's an "oh" and a smile, and an "oh" again, because they aren't stopping. Instead they seem to be compiling to create more vibrations. The head to toe trembling feels amazing... Rick's hoarse chanting of her name seems to fade away as she drowns into the blue of his eyes. The ripples are drawing him into her - or her into him. Then there is no more thought. They are the water in the pond, a single being in a world that is warm and bright, shimmering...and pink.

When Kate returns to herself she's smiling, even as she feels the tears on her cheeks. Rick's face is like a mirror, shiny eyes and wondrous smile. He pulls out of he slowly, and she's bereft that he's leaving. He must feel the loss also, because he rolls onto his back, taking her with him so that she's half-sprawled on top him, half tucked against his side. Her ear's against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he threads his fingers through her hair.

They both may have dozed for a bit, Kate wasn't sure. In any event, it's Rick's quiet rumbling voice that breaks the silence.

"What did you mean that day I saw you...sleeping."

"Hmmm?"

"You said I made you dream in pink. What did you mean by that?"

She can feel herself blushing, and scoots up to tuck her face into his neck.

"I..."

He's rubbing circles on her back, gentle and soothing.

"You don't have to tell me..."

"No, I want to, it's just...weird."

"All the better."

She doesn't have to look to know his eyebrows are arched and his eyes are gleaming with intrigue. She pulls away slightly, before rolling over onto her back and closing her eyes. He doesn't try to keep her in his arms, and she's grateful for that right now. She's wanted to tell him this, this dream, but now...with memories of pink shimmering light and a connection so deep that she knows she'd lost herself into something else...it seems almost trite.

"I was wearing pink lingerie. Which I don't even own."

"Oh..."

He sounds disappointed, and she knows he's thinking that's all it was. It's tempting to let him think that, to laugh it off as her dislike for the frilly girl color showing up in her dark moody pallet of color choices.

"It was weird because you were all dressed up and I was in this pink satin & lace lingerie... You wouldn't touch me."

"WHAT?"

She laughs and she feels herself relax. Really, this is not a big deal.

"Yep. I had to _beg _you Castle.

She feels him turn on his side, feels his wide eye gaze boring down on her.

"You begged?"

She opens her eyes to glare at him.

"In my _dream_ Rick."

He's smirking and it's annoying because honestly he _could_ make her beg. She's not ready to deal with that little fact yet.

"Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?"

"Oh, I most definitely do."

"Yeah, so when I finally got you to touch me we fell into a bed of pink rosepetals and they were falling all around while we..."

"Made love."

She smiles at that. The fast and furious sex she'd imagined isn't what she usually thinks of when someone says "making love." Yet, while the sex in the dream had been SO carnal, she'd still had the sense that what was happening wasn't just sex...

"Everything went pink."

His voice, rough, quiet in his statement, startles her from her passionate recall. Instead she's drowning in far more recent memories: a blend of her dream and what she's just experienced with him, part of which she thought had only been her imagination... It HAD to be. He could _not _mean what it sounded like.

"No, not everything. I just saw pink rose petals. "

"I meant just now. With you. It was all pink light. I just...wondered."

Oh... She'd said she wasn't going to run, wasn't going to deny things that sparked between them anymore. She'd promised herself that...but this? Sharing hallucinations? Because it had to be that. One doesn't dissolve into a color, connect so sweetly that there's no "I" or "you" or even "we" - only a sense of being that was pure joy...

"Kate?"

Even with her eyes closed she sees him: his eyes, serious and sweet, his gentle closed-lipped smile. The sweep of his fingers as he idly spreads it across her pillow doesn't surprise her either. She _is_ that connected. Besides, she'd promised herself: no running.

"I saw it too, Rick."

She opens her eyes, lets him see everything she's feeling: the love, the confusion, the fear, and ultimately, the trust she has in him - in them.

"...I felt it."

She keeps her emerald gaze locked with his baby blues, speaking without words in the way they'd perfected years ago.

"Only with you."

He whispers it at the same time she does, his eyes lighting up with amusement as they do. She's smirks back him. Why _should_ she be surprised by any of this? This strange mind-meld thing they do is hardly new...

"I still don't think it's the stones, Rick."

"I meet a magical elf, who gives me these special stones, we end up in bed after FOUR years of - "

" - I think it's just you. Us."

Her words stop his babble. She quirks her head to the side, raising an eyebrow while giving him a knowing smile.

"Well...yeah. It could be that, but Kate,_ elves _and _fate_ and_ magic_ -"

Kate reaches up, brushes a finger over his lips.

"I think."

She continues down over his chin, her thumb sliding under the curve, guiding her palm into a gentle caress of his cheek.

"You and me"

Her other hand rises, presses itself over his heart.

"are the magic."

She smiles as his eyes go soft and dreamy.

"We are aren't we?"

She doesn't bother answering, figuring her kiss is answer enough.

C&B&R&K&B&C&K&R

In case you are wondering, what I've had Kate & Rick experience is actually not out of the realm of possibility. I've taken some creative license in that usually the connection is created more consciously. If you're interested in what's that about I'd suggest two books: Heart Centered Marriage, by Sue Patton Thoele & The Art of Sexual Ecstasy, by Margo Anand.


	14. Dinner

Sorry for the long update space! It's been a bit challenging on several fronts, but all is now well! Plus,

I had a bit of writer's block working through this chapter earlier, but then I saw HeadHunters and got right back into Kate & Rick... So, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Dinner

Kissing is nice, but body wants what it wants. The rumble of Castle's stomach echo's her own's growl and they break apart. Castle smiles ruefully.

"Apparently, we're been neglectful of a different appetite."

Kate chuckles.

"Apparently?"

As if it heard, Castle's stomach grumbles again.

Kate grins and sits up.

"Come on Writer Man, let's order dinner."

Castle grabs her around the waist.

"No!"

"Castle!"

Kate looks down over her shoulder to give him the Beckett disapproval glare.

Castle looks at her beseechingly.

"Stay in bed...just a while longer."

She can't help the small smile that crosses her face. Sometimes the man is just so sweet...and cute... Her stomach growls.

"Castle, I'm starving...I used up ALOT of energy just now."

"But I can feed you here! We have Italian pastries!"

Oh, she'd forgotten about that...still, she shouldn't make it too easy.

"Cookies aren't food, Castle."

"We don't have JUST cookies. We have tiramisu!"

Kate stares down at him, still looking skeptical. Castle does his best puppy-dog pout and she smiles. He really is adorable.

"For a little while, Ricky."

She lets him pull her back down into bed, scooching slightly left so she can lay on her back.

"BUT, you'd better start feeding me before I change my mind."

He stares down at her a moment, blue eyes twinkling then rolls away to grab the box from the side of the bed she'd left it. As he rolls back with the box, he's wiggling around around onto his side to lean over her.

"Okay, but some appreciation for grabbing them, cuz, THAT side of the bed is REALLY wet. Just saying."

She smacks him on the chest even as she feels a hot blush rising on her cheeks.

"Rick!"

"What? Just making a observation."

"Shut up."

She shouldn't feel so...mortified. Sex is messy. Neither of them are children. He has no idea that the way she's been reacting has been...excessive for her.

"Kate?"

Suddenly she just needs to get out of bed and she's up and halfway acrosss the room before she even realizes it.

"I need real food, Castle. "

RC

Now WHAT was that about? Kate Beckett is hardly a prude, so he couldn't have been reacting to his teasing. Right? Sighing, he gets out of bed. If it's one thing he's learned it's that he's better off asking than speculating on Kate Beckett's personal motives.

Glancing around the floor he realizes his clothes are still in her bathroom. Great. Trying to have a serious conversation while wearing a towel? Umm, no. He sighs and wraps the towel around his waist. Hopefully Kate has slipped back on her dress.

No, she hasn't. She's leaning against the side of the, counter, back towards him, all tan skin, shiny curls, perfect ass, and legs for days. How the hell has he gotten so lucky?

"Kate?"

"I think it's too late to order Italian, but the 24 hour place I use isn't bad"

She hasn't turned around yet, and it's probably just as well. He's grateful he's sated...well...apparently somewhat sated. If he wasn't he wouldn't be able to simply admire her beauty. He'd most likely start working himself up to take her on the kitchen counter...

"I'm just gonna...grab my clothes from the bathroom."

"The bag from the car's by the door."

She doesn't turn around, so whatever's going on she's not ready to face him yet.

"Yeah, okay."

He walks over and grabs the bag, while trying to remember what's in there. Jeans he's pretty sure of. And long-sleeved, dark- blue polo shirt - they never wrinkle, some underwear...there might be some gray sweats...

As soon as he closes the door in the bathroom he's got the duffel's contents dumped on the floor. Yes! The sweats are there. Soft and comfy with the little Jordon logo in the corner of the zipdown hoodie. (He can admit to himself that the cute little emblem is why he bought the winter gym ensemble.) He can lounge in it and wear the jeans home tomorrow...

Tomorrow! He startles, realizing he needs to call Alexis and let her know he won't be home. His daughter is 18, more than old enough to be home alone, but she's home in part because she worries about him. Considering the events over the last couple of years he can't say he blames her.

It's short work to locate his phone and make the call. A quick excuse of getting caught up in some work with Detective Beckett gets what sounds like a muffled snort of disbelieve, but she lets him get away with it. Hanging up he can't help but grin. In a normal parent/child relationship the situation would be reversed and Alexis would be checking in with him.

Sighing, he gets dressed and folds the other outfit up and puts it away. His daughter is extraordinary, but he does worry she doesn't have enough fun. Of course, when she'd gotten serious with Ashley he'd worried about her having too much - but she hasn't been serious with anyone since. He hopes her time at school in the fall will... Yeah, he doesn't want to think about THAT either.

His stomach growls, reminding him of why he's getting dressed and not still in bed with Kate. Walking out the bathroom he wonders if she's gotten dressed yet...

...The answer to that question is "no."

All he can think of is Venus. The only thing missing is the shell on the water. She's poised to reach down for the crumpled dress on the floor, curls brushing above her breasts, her gentle curves, endless legs and that perfect silken apex between them that he wants to taste so badly...

"Castle?"

"I think my other appetite just gained dominance. God, Kate..."

She smiles wickedly at him.

"I dunno Castle, I think your eyes have gotten bigger than your...appetite. Might want to let things...digest some more before having another...helping."

Oh...she is SO gonna pay for that.

"Oh, I haven't HAD a helping of what I'm hungry for Kate."

KB

What the hell is he talking about? Rick's look is feral as he walks towards her.

She's never backed down from a challenge but the desire to run is strong.

"Come on Rick, let's just order dinner first...we can ABSOLUTELY have more sex after. I promise."

"Oh, I have no doubt of THAT Kate, but that's not what I have a taste for at the moment."

It's something about the way he says taste, that and how his eyes rake down her body. He wants to go down on her.

The thought causes an instant reaction, she feels the sudden pulse of arousal dampening her between her thighs. With just the THOUGHT. She's way out of control and if she lets this happen... Visions of flooding his mouth, his surprise at just how much he could pull from her, him choking and laughing...

"Kate."

When did he get so close to her? He could reach out and wrap his arms around her if he wanted to. Instead he's looking into her eyes, his own no longer blazing with lust, only loving and...concerned. She could lose herself in those eyes. A sudden memory of staring into them as he rocked gently inside her surfaces...his blissful smile, the rightness of it, that warm pink light...She CAN tell him anything. She has to. Not talking or explaining her feelings have led to disasters between them in the past. As hard as finding words can be for her, of expressing her fears, she knows she has to make the attempt, has to SAY what she's feeling. Still, she shifts her eyes away. No way she could do it while looking into his.

"I feel...embarrassed. It's new for me...the way you make me feel, the way... When you were joking about the bed, I..."

She meets his eyes then, expecting them to be sparkling with amusement. Instead his expression is neutral, serious...waiting. She feels naked...she IS naked.

"...need to get dressed to finish this. Okay?"

Castle does smile then, and that glint of mirth that she secretly loves to see is there.

"Well, it will definitely help my concentration."

The grin flashes across her face before she can catch it. And honestly, why is she still trying to hide how much he makes her smile?

"I love the way you make things seem lighter, Rick."

Then she reaches down for her dress, stands, and quickly pulls it over her head, the soft knit material easily pliant to slide her arms in the sleeves and then slide down her body. Rick is smiling at her.

"Better?"

She nods, and, knowing he with follow, walks back into the kitchen to sit in the little breakfast nook. He sits down across from her.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Kate sighs. "I...shouldn't have been so..."

God, she can't still can't really look at him and say what she needs to. But the words have to come out. She knows that. So she fixes her eyes on the table top, watches her fingertips tracing idle patterns.

"I'm used to having more control...of me. I've never gotten so wet, so fast...just by a look, a touch...or just HAD to come.

She dares to meet his eyes then.

"You _make_ me come, Rick I can't hold it back...on the couch earlier, I didn't even realize I was that close...and you hit that place EVERY time and it's so intense. It's not just...contractions, or pulse or floating, I'm...it's like..."

RC

He's trying desperately to stay neutral, to not do a high five, or grin. Kate is basically telling him he's the best she's ever had. He finds it odd to think she doesn't know what a G-spot orgasm can be like. Didn't she date a doctor? Still, not every woman spurts when stimulated. He'd felt it when she did, and it was amazing.

He glances at her hands and wonders if she even realizes that she's tracing hearts on the table. He covers her hands with his larger ones, and when he speaks his voice is rough with emotions he can't begin to explain.

"Do you even know what a gift you're giving me right now?"

"Admitting I'm powerless to your charms?"

"No. "

She looks at him then, surprise widening her eyes at his NOT taking the compliment.

"My ruggedly hamsome charms - which, by the way, I've known you're powerless over since you let me stick around for more than than 5 minutes - have nothing to do with this."

"No?"

Ah, there she is, his dry, in-control skeptic.

"It's that you TRUST me, Kate. And that I somehow earned that innate trust from you...that your body feels that safe to just let go...

Her eyes are tearing up, but she doesn't look away. He's falling into their sea-green depths, feels that sense of THEM again. No him or her...

Finally, she's the one to break the gaze, glances down at the hands covering hers, closes her eyes and smiles. She's still smiling when she looks up at him, gentle thoughtfulnes infuseing her whole demeanor.

"I do trust you...even when I haven't trusted myself."

She bits down on her lip, and Rick holds his breath...

But she only smiles a bit more. Then takes her hand out from under his to brush against his cheek.

"We should order dinner."

She speaks quietly, a change of subject, yes, but not a rush, not a running away. She trusts him.

So he smiles and nods, watches her get up and walk to the counter.

"The Italian place is probably closed."

She'd said than earlier, but he sees no need to remind her of it.

"Whatever you think's good. I'm starving!"

She laughs.

He knew she would.


	15. Musings

Musings

Dinner is easy...well, at least ordering it is.

Castle decides on the homemade chicken fingers, because it fits with his taste for chicken parmesan. Kate decides it's too late for her usual Mediterranean Burger platter and after a moment goes for the Greek Chicken Salad. Then Castle takes out his wallet.

"Castle, I invited YOU for dinner. I'm paying for it."

"But..."

She glares at him and his platinum credit card, and he wisely decides not to push it.

,

"Fine. You pay for dinner."

However, he does make a great show of putting the card back in his wallet and pouting. It's hard for her not to laugh, but some things need to be established for them to really work. Rick not paying for everything is one of them. Kate goes into the living room to get her purse and her own wallet. Noticing the box of stones on the coffee table a soft small smile crosses her face. He's just so sweet. She loves him, trusts him, and absolutely loves the ways they've made love, but...she really wants to jump into the shower and put on something silky and soft. She hopes he understands...

"I'm not running, Castle, but I'm gonna go hop in the shower before the food gets here."

"Want me to join you?"

The easy banter is instantly relaxing. He gets it.

"Next time. Someone's got to listen for the delivery."

"Right. Got it."

She's grateful he does.

RC

Castle watches the bathroom door close and smiles to himself. She's so adorable when she's all shy and ernest, trying to be nonchalant. At least now he understands why she bolted out of bed. She's never released like that. She's never lost control like that...

He's proud of himself for suppressing his basic male instincts to strut around the room and pound his chest when she'd told him. He's relieved that the civilized, intelligent part of himself had heard the vulnerability in her voice. Yep. It's good to know that love - and he swears his heart expanded with so much love it filled his entire chest - trumps lust and ego.

However, Kate is now safely locked away in the bathroom. With a huge grin on his face, Castle gets up, does a fist pump, and, stage whispering to himself, (because he's not taking any chances) gleefully dances around the kitchen.

"I'M THE BEST SHE'S EVER HAD! Oh yeah, Oh, yeah! I'm the man!, I'm the man! "

There. Just had to get it out of his system.

Still smiling he makes his way to the living room to wait for their delivery. It is nice to know that the way she is with him isn't the way it's been with anyone else. Sure, sex is never exactly the same with different partners, but that she finds her responses to be so alien to her usual self is...kind of amazing.

Then again...his response to being inside her is also new.

The memory of lighting shooting up his spine, him shaking so uncontrollably and feeling SO ecstatic...and later that pink light...

He's read about seemingly "mystical" sexual encounters. He'd been considering a Derrick Storm novel involving an art thief stealing a precious artifact from a Tibetan monastery in the Himalayas. The whole tantra thing had been intriguing, but ultimately women in bikinis won out over multi-wrapped swaddling clothes and he'd set the novel in Hawaii.

He glances down at her gift box, thinks of the circumstances of him buying the gifts, and wonders. He's seen more things than she has when it comes to phenomena like this. Oh sure, ghosts and brain-eating zombies...not really. But he's certainly read and researched enough to know there are more things that are possible than ordinary facts can explain. Not "magic" - at least not in that fairytale sense of the word. Although he'd love to believe that Hogwarts was a real place, and platform 9 3/4 would someday be revealed, he knows better. There could, however, be something about those stones. After all science has shone that certain colors were more soothing and effected the brain differently. Hence restaurants like to use red in their color schemes: it stimulates the appetite.

Speaking of which, he hopes dinner arrives soon. Less so now for being hungry as to get through it and move on to what he really has a taste for.

Kate Beckett.

KB

The warm water feels good against her skin and Kate leans back against the wall and it caress her body. Yes, there are moments when she feels Castle's touch instead shower drops and rather than the wall she imagines it's his body holding her up. Mostly though it's just her, her thoughts and the pleasure of sweat rising away.

She'd over-reacted. Absently she grabs her usual body wash and applies it her body sponge. What she knows about herself is overreaction means she's...scared.

_Everything _is new, and her body's reactions are the least of it.

New is good though. Isn't it? Wouldn't it be a letdown if being with Castle was like it was with every guy she's been with? She glides the sponge from the top of her neck to her collarbone, to her shoulder and down her arm, just like always.

"It's the control"

She whispers it to herself. Really, it's the of control. She's never been so out of control sexually, never fell so driven beyond her own self-will. As she continues washing her body the memory of that pink light makes her smile. Castle had seen it too. Sure, it was a strange thing to happen, but...at least it was shared. Maybe she is no less in control than he was?

She trusts him. Really, if she is going to being losing control who better to lose it with, but something still niggles at the back of her mind... Mentally going over the evening she remembers the couch. He'd had PERFECT control.

That's what's bugging her. Pink light or not, she wants to know he's as helpless to this passion as she is. How to do that, she isn't sure. She knows for herself it's got to be accepting every nuance of feeling, every desire...every orgasm that overwhelms her. However, what that means for Castle...

Well, she's gonna have a hell of a good time finding out.

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had some technical difficulties and couldn't access the chapter for a while! Thanks for sticking with this and all the reviews, favs, and alerts. They are very appreciated!

While this a bit of a short chapter, it's setting the stage for a long one. :)

Finally...wasn't "Always" amazing! I may borrow the characters of Rick and Kate to play with, but they absolutely belong to Andrew Marlowe. No one does it better.


	16. Truth Before Play

Drying off Kate realizes she hasn't brought in pajamas or underwear. However, her short violet bathrobe's hanging on the back of the door; she won't have to walk out naked... Not that the idea doesn't have a certain appeal, but she really does want to eat before continuing any more exploring of Castle's body. A woman needs to keep her energy up. Besides, there are questions she has for Castle, questions best asked when not so physically engaged.

Food's here!"

Castle's voice rings out loud in the bathroom, God knows how loud it sounded out there. She does a quick brisk brushing of her hair before slipping on the robe and walking out to the living room.

He is busily unloading the food delivery bag, but not in the kitchen. Apparently they will be eating in the living room. Sitting on the couch... Dear God, she is NEVER going to be able to sit on that couch without remembering...

"I'm gonna have to get a new couch, Castle."

"What? Why? We didn't, I didn't...

"No, no, not that. You didn't Castle - I got every drop."

She loves the way his eyes go wide when she drops into her 'Nikki Heat' routine. Yeah, Nikki is based on her and she does have that sexy wild side - one she'd never admit in public...which makes having an alter-ego to blame kind of nice.

"I just meant I don't think I can look at that couch without picturing you on it, your hands sliding up and down, and -"

"Kate if you want to eat any of this food you'll stop right there."

She laughs.

"Ok, Castle, I'm just gonna 'slip into something more comfortable.' "

"You look pretty comfortable."

Damn, he's making her hot and bothered all over again. She can feel the heat of his gaze travel up her bare legs, over the purple satin covering the tops of her thighs, and linger where the fabric clings and crosses over her chest. Yet, when his eyes meet hers, they seem calm and unfettered.

"I mean, unless you're not comfortable, in terms of efficiency, whatever you put on I'm just gonna be taking off later."

He is so matter-of-fact in his statement that if not for the waggling of his eyebrows she'd have missed the teasing challenge of his words.

"You have a point, Castle. So long as the fact I've got nothing on under this isn't too distracting..."

She sits down next to him, letting the satin brush against his thigh.

"You are the one who told me not to mention what happened on this couch"

She turns to meet his eyes and is stunned by their sudden darkness. When he speaks the voice is gravelly and low.

"Kate, what I really want is between your gorgeous thighs and if you don't stop it right now that's exactly what's going in my mouth next."

Fuck.

The imagine is too potent, too easy. What was it she'd said about letting go?

"Do it."

"I intend to."

He smiles that devastingly wicked closed lip smile.

"after we eat."

With that he turns away from her and begins cutting his chicken parmesan.

She breathes in deeply, and sighs. It's then she notices that Rick has taken the stones out and arranged them in the middle of the table. The pink quartz heart is in the center of the others, and seems to softly glow. Unwittingly she reaches out to brush it's smooth contours.

"They really are beautiful, Rick."

RC

Rick smiles without looking up. He'd seen her hand reach out to the heart, watched her long elegant fingers caress the pink curves. They call to her it seems, and watching her touch them makes him want to touch her, place his hand over hers as if he could then feel what she does.

"I'm glad you like them."

She glances over at him and he's enchanted by the soft sea-green of her eyes, the gentle curve upward of her mouth.

"I really do."

She leaves the heart and picks up the stone "play."

"Not that I believe in elves, Castle. "

"I hear a 'but' coming."

" Not about elves, Castle. You are WAY too tall."

"Did you not see the movie, 'Elf.' "

"Pfff, he wasn't a real elf, just raised -"

" by REAL elves! See, you do believe!"

She's rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but it can't hide her amused smile.

"What I was trying to say, is I DON'T believe in elves, but I do believe in you, your magic."

Oh wow. She's gone from silly to serious in 3 seconds and now all he can do is stare.

"You brought back fun and wonder to my life - I never thought I'd really have that, but you...you're everything I used to dream about before...before they killed her."

If he kisses her he's gonna take her, so he's desperately fighting the pull to her mouth. A moment of inspiration hits him and he grabs a piece of the grilled chicken off her salad - then holds it to her lips.

"You're gonna need your strength later."

He watches her eyes widen then darken as she nips his fingers while bringing the morsel into her mouth. Chewing and swallowing her eyes never leave his.

"Not as much as you are."

" Oh, really?"

"Uh huh."

"And why is that?"

Rick is fully expecting some quip about his age, so he's glad he isn't chewing when she answers.

"Because in MY pink dream, we didn't exactly 'make love.' You basically just fucked my brains out."

If he had been chewing the coughing fit could have led to him choking.

Kate is smirking at him when he stops. She deliberately stabs another piece of the salad's grilled chicken to pop in her mouth and chews thoughtfully.

What the hell is he supposed to say to this?

"You've never hidden your attraction to me - "

"-Not possible."

"Exactly. Yet you've got this stanima & control. Being that you can't just sit in the car when asked, it's fasinating how you can hold off."

She takes another bite of her dinner, this time spiking some salad with the chicken bit. He can see her mind working - the same way it does when she cracking a case. Yikes. He looks away from her, remembering that he has his own dinner to eat.

"Guess it's just another way you surprise me."

"I surprise you?"

"Every day. The way you see things is always...unique. I'm not surprised when you see things differently - but I'm always surprised by what you see."

"And this is a good thing?"

"Mostly."

Oh. He feels warm all over at her words, feels his lips curve into a smile."

"I always imagined you as playful and intense in bed - and watching you, God, intensity isn't strong enough -"

" -Kate, I said -"

"I know, I know - but part of what was so hot was knowing that you waited because...of me, that you COULD wait...I used to like making men lose control."

Rick chuckles.

"You didn't set yourself a difficult task."

"Yet you managed it."

"Beckett, I was losing control at least once a day for the last four years. I was putty in your hands."

She giggles at that.

"Castle, you never even put a fight. You still don't - and I...really like that. I didn't know that about myself, that I needed...

"Yang?"

"Yeah...yang. It's scary not being in control, but you were right, it's because I feel safe that I can just let go. What I don't understand is how you can -"

" - Practice."

"What?"

This has become an uncomfortable conversation, but he senses it's important. It's odd. He's never had a woman want an explanation for his...stamina.

"The first girl I ever slept with...I, umm, hurt her. She'd said done it before, so I wasn't about to say I hadn't but she was tiny and I hadn't done it before, so when I...you know, I didn't exactly do it with finesse, I just went for it and -

Kate's eyes go wide.

"You mean PHYISCALLY?"

"Yeah...I didn't realize it at first, I kept...there was alot of blood. I had to take her to the hospital...I ripped -"

"Castle, I get it."

KB

He looks miserable remembering the event, and she doesn't blame him. Her first time actually hadn't been bad - certainly wasn't traumatic - but she's heard stories like this - from the woman's side. She'd never actually thought about how the guy might have felt...

"The nurse thought I had raped her...Jen had to keep insisting I didn't. They made me leave the room to talk to her, but they must have been pushing because after a couple of minutes she yelled 'He wasn't being rough, he's just REALLY BIG'! I think they heard that all the way down the hall.

She doesn't crack a smile, she can see he's still a bit mortified by the memory.

"The doctor came out, took me into another room, told me to drop my pants."

"What?"

"Yeah. He did. Looked at it, looked at me. Told me to get dressed and sit down...had this kind of southern drawl, asked if my father ever had 'the talk' with me. Told him I didn't have one, and he just nodded and started talking about a woman being a flower and needing to open her gently - "

Kate starts coughing.

"He actually said that?"

"Oh, yeah, that and a whole lot more. Words like 'responsibility' and control were used quite a bit."

He pauses a moment, tilts his head slightly and effects a bad southern accent.

" 'Woman do stretch, son, but you don't want them screaming like they're giving birth - that means they're in pain, not pleasure. With your size you've got to ease them into taking you. Especially if they're petite. Don't look so worried. It's not as though you're some kind of side show spectacle - just a bit over the norm - more in circumference than anything. That's likely what did the real damage since I'm guessing you're only about an inch or so longer than average. However, it does mean that you shouldn't just hammer away at it."

Kate breaks down into peals of laughter as he speaks.

"You are making that up."

"Nope. Wish I was."

He chuckles ruefully.

"There are some moments that get burned indefinitely into a boy's brain. That night, is one of them."

She isn't sure that she believes that was the doctor's speech, but that there WAS a speech of some kind, yeah. There's a touch of embarrassment still, almost shame... Her mother had been murdered yes, but she'd known her, had the benefit of her woman's wisdom through her turbulent adolescence. Castle'd had no man around to talk to...

"I'm sorry, Castle."

"Well, it was embarrassing, but he did me a favor. I might have become a monk otherwise. He made me realize I wasn't doomed to a sexless life - because believe me, that's where my mind was going - I just needed to work on control and technique. The control part was easy - and fun I might add. Technique...I read alot of books for a couple of years."

"And then you met Kyra."

Funny how the woman's name doesn't bother her anymore.

"Yeah...I didn't hurt her."

His tiny smile holds a quirk of irony and the thought pops out of her mouth before she can process it.

"She hurt you."

"Yeah...she didn't mean to...said she needed space and left. I thought she meant it but...she never came back."

Oh. Suddenly she understands just how hard that summer after she'd been shot must have been like for him. Not just because she didn't call, but what it must have brought up...

"When we talked during that case, she told me she hadn't meant it. She'd thought I would follow her..."

"She didn't know you very well then."

"What...what do you mean."

"You never stay in the car - because you know it's for your own safety and you don't care as much as you should about that. And when you went into my mom's case...you wanted to be a hero. But when I ask you to do something for ME, even if it's uncomfortable, you always do it...that's who you are. I can count on you for that. She didn't know that about you, that you do what your told when it's for someone you...care about."

"Love, Kate. Someone I love."

She nods.

"Yes. Someone you love."

His gaze in intense and it's her that looks away.

"We should finish eating."

Rick smiles wickedly.

"Yep. Refueling is very important."

Kate smiles to herself as she thinks about what she's planning for the rest of the night. He has no idea how right he is.

End of chapter

So yes, it's been awhile. Between wrist issues and excitement over the premiere I just haven't been writing much. I also keep rewriting this bit, so I decided enough is enough! :DThis fic has about 2, maybe 3 to go before completion, so I'm gonna try to get those chapters written pretty quickly (quickly for me, anyway.) Thanks for sticking with this. Let me know what you thought. :)


	17. His

Hi guys! I really didn't mean for this to be such a long time to update! Life got busy - in a good way this time. Thanks for sticking with it! I had to make this chapter a two-parter. You'll see why. ;) A quick reminder. This is an M-rated fic - and I don't own these characters.

HIS...

Kate's finished her salad. As she digests Rick's story and it's implications she absently starts popping pieces of melon and the berries that are in the little fruit salad that came with the dinner special.

"Hey."

She turns and finds Rick studying her quizzically.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Yes, I could see that. So, what has your mind going like you're staring at a murder board."

"What?"

"You get this look whenever you're to puzzle something out about a case - it's totally hot."

She smirks at him - even though she feels the same way about him when they build theory.

"So, what's on your mind, detective?"

"Wondering how full you are from that chicken parm."

"Oh I feel quite refueled. Roaring and ready to go."

He does that thing he does with his eyebrows: arching them high while his lips quirk upward in a smile. Kate wonders if he knows just how much that gets to her.

"Then I guess we should get ready for bed."

She gets up abruptly and flounces off toward the bathroom.

"Beckett? What -"

"Mouthwash, Castle. Don't wanna kiss you tasting like vinaigrette."

"Oh. Oh!"

She hears him scramble up off the couch. By the time he's at the door she's already swished the blue stuff around and spit it out.

"I should, I mean, you know, italian food, garlic."

Looking down and smiling she takes the bottle and pours some into a dixie cup.

"Here you go."

Handing it to him she bites her lip. She had been so freaked out before, she wants him to know it's alright...

"Take your time, Castle. I'm going to change the sheets."

She blushes despite herself, but Castle's warm smile is sweet, not teasing.

"If you wait a minute I can give you a hand."

"Oh, you'll be giving me more than that, Ricky"

He surprises her by letting his eyes rake over her body.

"and I am definitely looking forward to it!"

The hot blush covers her cheeks without warning and she rushes to turn away. Only, she's not supposed to be hiding. So she turns back and meets his eyes, lets him see how he effects her.

"So am I."

-RC-

Pink cheeks, biting her lip, and smiling - she's just adorable, but he'll never tell her that. She has the gun and he knows it's not a word she'd like applied to her. Her secret's safe with him though. He likes being one of the few people who know this side of her.

He'll give her a minute or two though. She didn't want him helping with sheets, hence the flirtaous avoidance of answering the question. She does that whenever she's trying to steer him away from something - has since he's known her. Of course then he'd just thought she was flirting.

He'd never imagined them getting together like this. In his scenarios she finally wears her down to admitting they had something special, then dinner, a romantic carriage ride...then there were the ones like their first kiss. Unplanned and spontaneously he grabs her and kisses her senseless. Only it's behind the glass in the interrogation room, or against the car... Her admitting her feelings, inviting him over, he'd never imagined -

"Castle?!"

Good grief, he must be crazy! Fantasizing when the real woman is waiting for him in her bedroom!

"Be right there!"

Hurrying across to her room, he pauses at her door to compose himself. He doesn't want to, like, run, into her room.

He might as well have run, because any composure he'd gathered leaves as soon as he walks in.

Beckett did in fact change the sheets. They'd been some kind of peachy color - maybe apricot? Now they are stark white and Beckett, Beckett is reclining in center in the center, leaning back on a pile of pillows, head and upper back against the headboard, with those thick beautiful curls tumbling down her shoulders. Her legs are demurely crossed at her ankles -and she's completely naked.

All he can do is stare. Maybe over time his reaction to seeing her body bared just for him won't strike him speechless, but tonight - this first night - all he can do is drink her in.

-KB-

Kate's always known she effects Castle, but watching it happen while he's standing in front of her while she's completely naked...is turning her on in whole new way. She's never really cared that she had the looks she has. They were a lovely asset given to her via her parents. Granted she took excellent care of said asset - as a kid she'd been a skinny, talk. awkward moving girl. It didn't start coming together until her early teens, when suddenly the "mean girls" wanted her in their club - but by then she'd been on the other side enough to know looks had nothing to do with who a person was. She kept her smart, nerdy friends, played basketball in the fall, softball in the spring, read Russian literature, studied martial arts and rode motorcycles. Nor had being seen as attractive make her a better cop, in fact early on it they'd been a liability. No, being "the hot cop" had never made her less lonely and could never bring her mother back. Now though...being beautiful is a gift she can give him.

"Castle."

"Yeah."

"The only time to get to stare the way you are is when we're in bed, understood."

He nods, mouth still slightly open and his eyes are dark, focused between her thighs. The man clearly knows what he wants.

"You can have it Ricky, but -"

"-but?"

He's walking towards her now, more like stalking towards her.

"After you have me like that, I want you to fuck me. really, really hard."

He's standing at the foot of her bed. Sometimes she forgets how truly massive Castle is. In retrospect she should have known that he wouldn't have been...average.

"What?"

"You have your fantasies - I have mine. Don't worry, Rick. Remember, I'm tall, and you - fit just right. "

"You're already wet."

His voice is low, gravelly...and his eyes are more black than blue.

"Mmhmm...I'm not the only one naked and... ready."

She uncrosses her ankles, lets a hand drift across her thighs until she feels the dampness, takes a swipe of it on her finger -

"You make me this way."

and brushes it against her lips.

"Okay."

He says it low and before it really registers,he's crawling up towards her, pulling her down the bed as his body covers her. She wraps her arms him as they kiss, both needy and hot. Her legs spread without thought and he presses down so that he's throbbing against her center. She gasps at the contact, and her hips jerk upward. It would be so easy to shift and -

"Bring your knees up."

The words are muffled, but clear. Then he's not kissing her anymore, but staring seriously into her eyes.

"I want more than a taste."

The air is still and heavy a moment.

"Just so you know...I haven't let anyone do this in a long time."

"You don't like it?"

At his sudden concern a soft smile crosses her face. Rick...sweet, sweet, Ricky. She scoots back a bit onto her pillow pile and planting her feet flat on the bed,, leaves tīherself wide open for him,

"I like it too much."

She sees the moment he understands, the quick sparkle in his eyes as he nods, brushes her hair off her cheek.

"I love you too."

He kisses her briefly: her lips, her eyes and the tip of her nose. It surprises & distracts her. so she's a loss when he's sliding back on the bed, nipping kisses as he goes. Then his head's down between her thighs, and his hands are a gentle curving pressure sliding down her hips.

He's still a tease though, letting his warm breath caress her, just when she thinks he going to actually do it, he kisses her inner thighs. It's mostly soft kisses, but he's sucked and marked her there too. She giggles a bit when he blows a raspberry over the mark. Now she's just squirming, trying to get his mouth where she wants it.

The first touch surprises her. Like an eskimo kiss he nudges her with his nose first, breathing her in, while his thumbs massage the points where her legs and hips meet. His lips nip softly and then he's...oh...

-RC-

Her taste isn't cherries, but it's sweet and he's ruined to all other flavors. Her softly breathed "oh" is a note of pure beauty and he wants to hear her song. There's a thrill in knowing it's music only for him, something she's allowed very few, not since her own awareness of the control it gave the player of her body. Because it's always about control for her, her fear of losing it, and having her world ripped apart like it was so long ago. Like the life she'd been living before him, she'd denied herself this pleasure out of fear that no one would catch her...but she trusts him.

He intends to be worthy of it, grateful for years of perfecting this skill. Every nuance of reaction to his mouth on her - the way her hips move in his hands, her hair shimmering when she shakes her head, the soft sighs and sudden moans - they all tell him when it's too much, not enough, or mindblowingly right...

The thing is, doing this is also mind-blowing for him She's hot, wet and swollen against his lips, while her honey-coated down brushes against his cheeks. He slides his tongue through to the place he can't see, exploring her until finding that place that makes her hips buck up hard, that makes her scream "Rick" and toss back her head.

Fuck. He'd thought he could really draw this out, hold her on the edge of pure pleasure for a bit, but she's too close and he's too turned on. Replacing his tongue with his fingers he tickles that sweet spot while his mouth covers her shiny pink pearl and sucks, even as he flicks tip of his tongue against it.

"oh God...oh God...oh...Ricky!"

She thrusting and grinding against his mouth so hard he can barely hold her - but he does. He does and he doesn't stop his ministrations, his tongue making tiny little circles...

And then he feels it, her whole body tightening, a sound somewhere between a hiss and a wail and she spasms against his mouth, her body shaking like she'd been shocked. She's keening and still trembling as he slowly, slowly, brings her down...


	18. Chapter 18

Kate is still muzzy and tingling when she opens her eyes and sees Rick's wicked grin and dilated eyes watching her from between her thighs. His mouth is wet with her and suddenly a fierce clenching inside makes her moan softly as her back arches. She's aching for him now, needs him in her, now, and he's just watching her. Her reaction to this reflexive: in seconds her long legs are a diamond around his head and her heels sharply kick his butt.

"Ow! What was -"

"Fuck me, now, Castle.

Castle's eyes widen. Her voice is commanding and low, a tone that's made more than a few suspects spill their secrets to her during interrogation. not to mention freezing him in his tracks whenever he's about to do something he wasn't supposed to. She's already pulling her knees back to her chest, giving him a view of her perfectly curved ass, firm thighs and wet center,

Blinking he scoots back on his knees and gasps as she hooks her legs over his shoulders.

She can't help the wicked grin that flashes across her face. She loves when he looks at her all dazed and confused - she always has.

"Hard and fast, Ricky."

Reaching down her body she goes to touch him, but is surprised by his grip on her wrist.

"Not if you want this to last."

"Oh you'll last, Ricky. I've seen your staying power... In fact...you won't come until I say you can."

Her fingers wrap around him as far as they can and squeeze lightly. A strangled groan falls from his lips and his eyes squeeze shut.

"Understand, Ricky?"

His yes is a hiss, and she helps guide him to her.

"Now, fuck me like you're jacking off, like all you want, all you need is to just get off, Ricky... make me feel how bad you need it and...OH! Oh...yeah...yes! Oh..."

-CASKETT-

Later, with Castle's head nestled against her breasts, and both of them nearly asleep a sudden thought made Kate chuckle.

"What?" Castle murmurs.

"You know, this is the first time I think you've ever done what I said."

She feels him smile before he turns and softly kiss the gentle curve his cheek had been resting on. "Well, boss, from now on, I promise to follow directions."

"Did you just call me boss?"

"I thought you'd like it more than mistress."

She laughs aloud at that. "Really Castle? We haven't even tried it with handcuffs yet."

He doesn't answer, and Kate realizes he's fallen asleep.  
>"Sweet dream, babe." Looking down at his tousled head, for a moment, she swears she sees a slight pink glow emanating from him - and from her own skin. Then it's gone, and there's just the soft white light from the side lamp covering them both. It's way too soon for the words, but she feels the thought expanding in her heart. He is her one and done...she loves him.<p>

THE END

Thank you all for sticking with this! It's been fun for me to do, but this felt like the right place for this to wrap up. Hopefully, I'll get some other stories done as well!


End file.
